Accelerating Courage
by Dark Anbu Knight
Summary: What if there were 6 signers instead of 5? What if he came from another world? What if, he was the chosen one of Courage. Expect multiple Original Card Designs.
1. Chapter 1

Accelerating Courage A Digimon/Yu-gi-oh 5d's cross over

Chapter 1: Marks and the Satellite

AN: Ok in this story their will be 6 signers. Tai will be one and their will be two wing marks. One for Tai, one for Atlas. Also I will include my own card designs in this fic. Such as: Twin Cyborg Dragon. Level: 8 Attribute: Earth Type: Dragon/Syncro/Effect: 1 tuner monster + 1 or more non tuner monsters. This card can Attack twice. Once a turn by discarding 1 card from your hand to the grave destroy 1 card on the field. This card can only attack once then. ATK: 2700 DEF: 2400

Tai grumbled as he and the other digidestined trekked through the mountains of the digital world. Ever since the defeat of Armageddonmon, he was losing respect among his friends. None of them needed him anymore, his old friends didn;t speak to him, and he was feeling quite miserable. As they continued to trek, Tai's arm felt weird. It kept throbbing in pain. Their mission was to check on a destiny stone that was going on the fritz. When they arrived something ghostly appeared. It was a two headed dragon with machine parts."Great let's take this thing down." Matt said. Just then Tai collapsed on his knees. The throbbing sensation on his arm turned into searing pain. On his arm a red wing like tattoo appeared and glowed throw his sleeve. The dragon looked at Tai and knew what had to be done. Their was a flash of light and Tai was gone. "Oh no." Kari cried.

Tai's eyes began flickering. He looked around and noticed he was in a ruined city. He put his hand in his pocket and immediately felt something. He pulled out a card of the dragon that he saw. Tai put it back in his pocket and started walking. He noticed everything was like a ruined New York. Just then he heard some cackling. He turned to see some street punks trying to beat up a kid his age with black hair and yellow highlights. "Leave the dude alone." Tai ordered. The biggest one, obviously the leader came up and said. 'Whatcha gonna do about it punk ?" He asked. Tai just stared at him.

Just then, the boy said. "Never knew you would be one to pull this stuff off Rev." he stated. Tai took the chance and grabbed the boy and ran. "Before I forget, the name's Yusei." The boy said. "I'm Tai." the chosen one of courage said. Tai managed to out run the thugs and the two took a break. "I take it you're not from around here ?" Yusei asked. "That's certainly one way to put it." Tai said. He pulled out the card of the mystery dragon. "You got any idea what this is ?" He asked.

"It's a duel monster card." Yusei explained. "It's a card game that's been going on for years where using special monsters, spells, and traps, you try to get your opponent's life points to zero." Yusei began digging through his bg he had with him and pulled out a large contraption and some cards. "You use a duel disk and holograms of the cards come out." He put it on his wrist and activated it. "I summon Stardust dragon." He placed it on the duel disk and a hologram of a majestic multicolored dragon rose up. "Whoa." was all Tai said. For the next hour, Yusei gave his friend a crash course in dueling.

--Three weeks later--

Tai turned an old abandoned house into his new HQ. Yusei had been teaching him mechanics and repairs the whole time. He also got a deck, and made friends with Yusei's friends Jack, Crow, and Kalen. (AN: forgive me I have no idea how it's spelled.) Tai got along with Jack about as well as he got along with Matt at first. Crow was easy to make friends with. Kalen was ok, but there was something off about him.

Yusei even helped Tai fix a deck. It had a good majority of dragon monsters, plus Yusei even gave him duplicates of Junk Synchron, Turbo Synchron, Nitro Synchron, Road Synchron, their respective warriors, and Hyper Synchron. Tai even manged to find the complete Armed dragon line.

He decided to head out to see what other cards he could find. Tai didn't get three blocks of walking done when Rev came up. "I want to duel you Kamiya, you and the enforcers have been messin' up my turf for too long."

They took their spots on opposite sides of the street, hooked up the duel chain. (AN: The handcuff thing that will destroy the loser's duel disk.) and shouted."DUEL !" (Both LP: 4000)

Rev took the opening move. "I summon V-Tiger Jet (1600/1800) in defence mode." a yellow and green mechanical tiger with jets on it's body appeared. "Next I play trap booster, allowing me to play a trap, and I choose Ultimate Offering, now by paying 500 (RLP: 3500) I can summon W-wing catapult. (1300/1500) a blue jet like monster appeared. "Next I remove the two to summon VW-Tiger Catapult. (2000/2100)." The two monsters latched on to each other nicely. "Your move."

Tai drew. "I summon a monster in defence mode and play double summon allowing me to summon again. And I'll just summon another face down and end my turn with a face down." Tai said as three face downs appeared.

Rev drew and smiled. "Summon X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) in attack mode. a blue monster with a mace for a base with two cannons on its chest appeared. "Then I use Ultimate Offering twice (RLP: 2500) to summon Y-Dragon head (1500/1600) and Z-metal tank (1500/1300)." A red robot dragon and a yellow tank with and eyeball appeared. "Now I remove X, Y, and Z to summon XYZ dragon Cannon (2800/2600)." Once again the robots piled up. "Now I remove my two monsters to summon VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon. (3000/2800)." The robot's split and formed a giant robot. "Now I attack your face down." Tai's monster, Armed Dragon LV 3 (1200/700) was destroyed.

Tai drew and smiled. "I play Lord of D. (1100/1200) a cloaked wizard appeared on the field. Now I reveal my face down monster, Hyper Synchron. (1600/800) "Now I tune them together to form Twin Cyborg Dragon. "And since he was summoned with Hyper Synchron, he get's 800 attack points. (2700-3500) "now Attack." The dragon let a powerful beam loose, destroying the monster. (RLP: 2000) "Guess what, he can attack twice." Rev lost the duel and his duel disk was destroyed.

--New Domino City--

"Director Goodwin." A short man who greatly resembled a clown said. "Zixzix said the EnerDy he picked up three weeks ago is back." The director chuckled. "The first signer is found."

* * *

Bare with me this is my fist shot at a Yu-Gi-Oh based fic. It may not be the best but hey, I'm trying.


	2. Chapter 2: Three years later

Accelerating Courage Chapter 2: Three years later

New Card design: Triplex Tunning Type: Normal Trap Effect: When you summon two synchro monsters on the same turn that are the same type, special summon one monster from your extra deck of the same type.

Three years had past since Tai first arrived in the satellite. He had grown quite nicely and had picked up alot of traits from Yusei. Mainly his dueling and mechanics. He woke up from only a few hours of sleep and turned to his calender, which read he was going to go to New Domino City in two days with Yusei. He put on his usual attire. A black vest over a blue shirt. Jeans and sneakers. He headed to his garage attached to his hideout. In it was his duel runner. It was alot like Yusei's only it was blue and it had an enlarged version of his crest of courage. He could never forget about his past life saving the digital world. However he wished he could forget some moments about the new one he had.

About a year after Tai came, Kalin went powermad. Sector Security arrested him and he blamed Yusei for it. Crow disappeared a few months later, but Tai expected to see him again. Jack was the worst of them all. He stole the first duel runner Tai and Yusei made as well as their dragons. The next thing they knew, Jack was at the top of the dueling world in New Domino City. Tai swore that if he ever saw Jack again he'd cram his Red Dragon Archfiend down Jack's throat.

Tai rode off on his duel runner looking for an accelerator chip. Yusei had found one the other day and Tai decided to test his luck. As Tai rode through the ruined streets of the satellite, he felt a strange energy pulse coming from New Domino City and decided to ignore it. Tai searched all day for the chip and ran straight out of luck. He was about to park his duel runner in his garage when Tai spotted the chip. He went to pick it up when his hand was grabbed by none other than Rev. "Hey Kamiya, whatch doin' stealing my accelerated chip ?" He asked. "Rev, surprised they let you out of the facility." Tai stated. "Tell ya what, We'll turbo duel, I win, I get you runner, you win. you get the chip." Rev sneered. "When did you get a runner ?" Tai questioned. Rev didn't answer, only reveal he had a black duel runner.

The turbo duelist took their positions started the auto piolet, and activated speed world. "Duel." They shouted. Both LP 4000 SC: 0

Tai took the first move. SC: 1 "I summon masked dragon in defence mode. (1400/1100) and play two face downs.

Rev drew and smiled. SC:1 "I summon Gate Blocker in defence mode. (100/2000) and end my turn with a facedown. A one eyed block appeared on the field.

Tai drew again, but to his surprise, his speed counters didn't increase. "As long as gate blocker is on my field, you don't get speed counters. "Then I summon Turbo Synchron in attack mode. (100/500) a small warrior that looked like a green car appeared. Next up, I discard my Noisy Gnat card from my hand to the graveyard, then one monster on my field gains a level. (MDR LV 4-5) now I tune them together to summon, Turbo Warrior." (2500/1200) a red warrior came up. "Now destroy Gate Blocker." Tai ordered.

Rev drew again. SC: 2 "I play my trap card Call of the Haunted to bring back my gate blocker. Now I sacrafice it to summon Gate Blocker 2 (100/3000). end turn." Rev smirked.

Tai drew and grimaced. "I place a face down." Tai said knowing he couldn't do anything.

Rev once again drew (SC:3) and his smile nearly split his face in two. "I send my two gate blockers and my search striker to summon montage dragon. since he was summoned this way, he gains attack points equal to the level of the monsters I discard times 300, and they equal 3600. Now attack. (TLP 2900).

Tai drew, knowing he couldn't do anything. "Summon Manga Draco in defence mode. (1400/400). Turn end." a small red dragon apeared.

Rev once again drew. SC: 4: "I attack." Tai's dragon was destroyed.

Tai frowned as he drew again. "I summon Komouri dragon in defence mode. (1500/1200). A purple dragon took to Tai's field.

Rev laughed wickedly as he drew again. SC: 5 "Montage Dragon, Attack." The three headed dragon decimated Tai's monster. "Face it Tai, It's over." Rev laughed.

"For you." Tai corrected as he drew." First I play my traps, Zero Gravity, and Slip Stream. Zero Gravity switches the position of all monster on the field and Slip stream gives me your speed counters. Next I play Call of the haunted to bring back Turbo Warrior." Tai shouted as the effects took place. SC: 6. "Next I play the speed spell, Power baton, by discarding one monster, Turbo warrior's attack points increase by its attack points, and I choose Armed Dragon LV 10." (Turbo warriors ATK 2500-5500). "ATTACK GATE BLOCKER 2." Tai bellered. Rev lost the duel and his duel runner smoked out.

After Rev reluctantly gave up the chip, Tai asked. "What's up with your deck, it sounded alot like Officer Trudge's ?" Rev scratched the back of his head. " He gave me the deck claiming he got a new one." 'Guess Yusei did beat trudge last night.' Tai thought.

--New Domino City--

Jack looked over the Satellite from his apartment window. 'Those two had better not be planning a visit.' He thought.

* * *

Here's chapter 2 for ya, also Triplex tunning won't appear until another chapter or two.


	3. Chapter 3: Reunions and a duel

Accelerating Courage:

Chapter 3: Triple Trouble

_AN: I tried my best to have a Yusei and Tai vs. Jack Turbo duel as close to how it is in the anime and this is what I came up with. Also I triplex tuning will finally be unveiled as is:_

_Soul Dragon: Level 6 Attribute: Light Type Dragon/Effect: When a dragon type monster is about to be destroyed in battle, discard this card from your hand and it is not destroyed. Battle damage is still calculated. Special Summon this monster 3 turns after the effect is activated. ATK: 2350 DEF: 850 _

_Synchro Snare: Type: Counter Trap. Effect: When a Synchro Monster attacks you directly, you gain control of it_

_Duel Accelerator: Type Speed Spell, Number of counters needed: 4. Effect one monster gains the attack points of another monster of the same level for the remainder of this turn._

_Power shield: Negate the attack of one level 5 or higher monster. You then draw 1 card for every 500 life points you would have lost_

(Now on to the chapter)

Tai hid on the sector security supply ship. The boat was small as the food was quiet rationed. Though Tai did manage to hide himself and his runner on board. He did end up waiting in a crate for 4 hours until the coast was clear. Being in the satellite for as long as he was, he learned to be a little more patient.

Tai then left the area, and ended up walking his runner to the street, to avoid attracting Sector Security.

"I swear, this is going too well." Tai thought to himself. Unaware to him, Jack had a feeling in his stomach that Tai and Yusei would be coming, so he told security to hold off if he was right.

Tai raced through the city streets. The place did look pretty high tech. Though what he didn't get was why the Satellite was in such bad condition.

Just then, his engine began to sputter. Tai cursed himself, he forgot to put in the new spark plugs before he left. He found a nearby alley and got off to see the problem. No sooner than he took off his helmet, a pair of arms wrapped around him and his jacket began to feel wet.

"I finally found you big brother." Someone cried.

Tai just smiled and turned around. "Hey Kari." He said wrapping his arms around Kari. She looked just as she did years ago. The only difference was She had longer hair than before, and she had a huge bruise on his left cheek.

"Do I even want to know what happened ?" Tai asked.

"After you left, Matt and TK went power mad," Kari sobbed. " I even dated TK in hopes of cheering him up. But he just abused me."

"Ok, question part two, how did you get here ?" Tai asked trying to calm his sister down.

"Every day after school, I would sneak off to the destiny stone you disappeared from and I would beg that you would come home." Kari explained. " The next thing I know, I'm here, and spending three days in an alley, these past 3 months have been the worst of my life."

"Who wait a minute, last time I checked I was gone for 3 years, not months." Tai corrected. Kari took a step back and noticed the changes made to him. He was now taller, his hair spiked even more ( something she didn't think was possible) and more muscular.

"So, uh, what have you been up to ?" Kari asked.

"Nothing much." Tai admitted. "Learned a few new tricks, and got my signature duel monsters card stolen."

"What ?" Kari asked. Tai began to explain his life in the satellite as he tried to fix his runner.

"So this whole time you've been playing some card game on a high tech motorcycle ?" Kari asked.

"And with a seriously tricked out wristwatch ." Tai said with a laugh.

"Anything I can help with ?" Kari asked as she watched her apparently 18 year old brother work on his runner.

"Not right now." Tai said.

After some time, Tai managed to fix his runner and the engine roared. He checked his watch and he had 25 minutes until he had to meet Yusei.

"Sorry, kiddo I got to go." Tai said, putting his helmet on and jumping on his runner. Before he could started, he felt a weight on his shoulders.

Tai smiled." Fine, you can come two Kari." He handed his sister an old helmet of his and they rode off.

"You never told me, why are you in New Domino City ?" Kari asked. "Plus what's the satellite anyways ?"

Tai stopped at an unfinished bridge that was started on the opposite side of the huge river in front of them. The other side was old, polluted, and falling apart.

"That is the Satellite, the biggest recycling center in the world, a.k.a. reject row." Tai began with anger boil within him. " They place redefined the term train wreck."

"Then are you just here out of revenge or envy. ?" Kari asked.

"Long story short, both." Tai answered.

Kari was going to ask another question, but an engine interrupted her. A red version of Tai's duel runner emerged from the nearby pipeline. Yusei stopped at noticed the two Kamiya's standing near the bridge.

"That wouldn't be the digidestined of light I've heard so much about is it ?" Yusei asked with a smile.

"You told him ?" Kari asked her brother.

"Yeah, I trust Yues here easily."

"Yeah, now we take care of Atlas." Yusei said with anger.

"You mean me Yusei ?" A voice asked. The three turned to see Jack Atlas, standing on a nearby bridge.

"You two bit traitor." Tai growled. "Do you have any idea how much Twin Cyborg and Stardust dragon meant to the Sattalite."

"So you two are just here for the cards then ?" Jack asked, ignoring Tai's comment.

"Yeah, no complaints with the new runners. " Yusei said.

"Well take them, I don't need them anymore." Jack said tossing the cards to Tai and Yusei. The two grabbed their cards and looked at one another. They threw them back at Jack. KAri and Jack looked at them in confusion.

"I thought you wanted your cards back?" Jack asked.

"Oh we will, after we make you pay." Tai shouted.

"Then if it's a duel you want, I'll be happy to oblige." Jack laughed. He got on his duel runner and rode off. Tai and Yusei followed with Kari riding on Tai's runner.

"And you two gave you're cards back why ?" Kari asked.

"Pride Kari pride." Yusei answered. The four of them made their way to the Kaiba dome, the best dueling arena in the world.

"This place is huge !" Kari shouted.

"Ha, ha that girl's your sister alright Tai." Yusei laughed.

"Then it only seems fitting she sits in the stands for this duel." Jack said. Jack and Tai both got off their runners and helped her into the stands. "Wouldn't want you to get hurt out here."

"Aren't I a little young for you ?" Kari asked with a laugh.

"She's his brother alright." Jack thought.

The two got on their runners and started the engines.

"Alright you lot, here's the rules, 3 way duel, and 4000 life points for all." Jack shouted.

"Let's get it on." Tai shouted.

"DUEL !" the three shouted.

All LP: 4000 all SC 0

"I call first move." Tai shouted drawing. "I'll open with Element Dragon in defence mode." (1500/1200) On Tai's field was a pink/flesh colored dragon. "Who's next ?"

"I call dibs." Yusei said, drawing. (ALL SC: 1) "And I'll summon out my Quilbolt Hedgehog in defence mode.(800/800), and I'll end with a face down."

"Well, well It's my turn then." Jack said with a laugh. (ALL SC: 2) "I summon Mad Archfiend in attack mode (1800/0) and he does pierce damage to monsters in defence mode so kiss your rodent and some life points goodbye Yusei." Jack's strange skull like tiki demolished Yusei's hedgehog. (Yusei LP 3000 SC 1). "I'll end my turn with 3 face downs." Jack sneered.

"I'll make you eat those words Atlas." Tai said drawing. ( Yusei SC: 2 Tai and Jack SC 3). "I'll switch my Dragon to attack mode and summon masked dragon in attack mode. (1400/1200) and since he's a fire attribute monster, Element Dragon gains 500 attack points. (ED 1500-2000 ATK) Now it's time for double the pain, both of you attack." Element Dragon destroyed Mad Archfiend and Masked dragon attacked Jack directly. (JLP 2400 SC 2)

"It's my move." (Y and Jack sc 3 Tai SC 4) "And I'll summon Junk Synchron in attack mode." The orage tuner monster took to Yusei's field. "Next I'll use his ability to bring back my hedgehog and I'll tune them togeather to synchro summon Junk Warrior." The two monsters dissapapered and became a large purple monster with jet wings and it's right fist was much larger than the left. "Now Junk Warrior attack Jack directly."

"I activate my power shield trap card. This gives me 1 card for every 500 points I would have taken." Jack said with a smirk. "You dirt bag I end with two facedowns." Yusei said.

"It's my turn." Jack drew ( SC: 4 for J and Y, TSC: 5) " And I play Speed Fusion taking my Big and Medium piece golems to summon Multiple piece golem. (2600/1300) And I'll use him to take out Tai's masked dragon. (TLP:2700 SC 4)

"I'll use Masked dragon's ability to summon Armed dragon level 3 in defence mode. (1200/900)

"Not bad," Jack said. "But quiet frankly I think this duel is getting lonely."

"I don't like the way that sounded." Kari said.

"I acivate my golems special effect to summon big (2200/0) and medium (1900/0) piece golems in attack moode. Then I'll activate medium's ability to summon small piece golem (1100/0) in attack mode." Jack laughed.

"I got a bad feeling over a rock collection?" Kari asked herself.

"I then summon the tuner monster Dark Tinker (1000/900) in attack mode and tune it to my big piece golem to synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend. ( 3000/2000). Kari shook in fear as the massive red and black dragon with horns took to the field. "Next I'll activate spacegates effect to summon sinister sprocket in attack mode (900/300). And tune it to my last two golems to summon Stardust Dragon. (2500/2000)." The silver dragon of Yusei's took to the field."Next I play triplex tunning. "

"He wouldn't." Yusei said with a shocked looked.

"He would." Tai growled.

"He's right I summon Twin Cyborg Dragon. (2700/2400)."

"That's the monster that took Tai, but why ?" Kari asked herself again.

Jack finished his turn and Tai took his. (All SC: 5) "Since it's my standby phase Armed Dragon Grows to level 5 (2400/1500) in defence mode." The small orange and green dragon became a large black and red Dragon. "Then I summon Lord of D. in defence mode. (1100/1200) and I'll switch all my monsters to defence mode and end with two facedowns."

"Here I come." Yusei said drawing. (All SC: 6) "I summon to the field my sonic chick in defence mode." (300/300) and I switch my Junk Warrior to defence mode."

Jack drew and laughed. (All SC: 7) "I guess you two are out of luck. Red Dragon Archfiend attack with absolute power force." The dragons massive claw began glowing with power and it pulled back.

"Hold it Atlas I play mirror foce which destroys your monsters in attack mode." Tai shouted.

"Yes." Kari cheered.

"You forget Stardust Dragon's effect which negates your trap and destroys Stardust till this end phase." Jack sneered as the dragon dissapaered. Red Dragon Archfiend's attack went throught, destroying Tai's Lord of D. And Every monster with it.

"Ok I need a play by play here." Kari shouted from the stands.

"Simple Darling, when my Red dragon Archfiend attacks a monster in defence mode, every other monster goes with it." Jack answered. "Now Twin Cyborg dragon Attack Tai directly, Double photon flare."

"I play my Synchro Snare trap card which negates your attack and brings TCD to my field." Tai smiled. The dragons attacked stopped and switched to Tai's field. "Welcome home buddy." The dragon nodded at that statement.

"No matter I still get Stardust dragon back." Jack laughed as Yusei's dragon returned. "No you don't I play the Harmonian mirror trap which gives me Stardust back." Yusei laughed. Jack growled at this. "I end my turn." Jack growled. The three duelist didn't notice their arms were each glowing a different tattoo.

Tai drew (All SC 8) and smiled. "I play the speed spell Dual Accelerator whic gives my monsters Stardust's Attack points for the rest of this turn."

"You wasted that I play threatening roar." Jack sneered.

"Then it's my turn." Yusei said drawing.(All SC 9) I play Silver Contrails giving my dragon 800 Attack points." (SD 2500-3300) "Stardust take down Red Dragon Archfiend.

"I discard Soul dragon from my hand to keep my Dragon on the field." (JLP 2100)

The boys' tattoos glowed brighter as did their eyes.

"My move." Jack roared. (SC 10 All) I play end of storm doubling my Archfiend's attack power." "I activate Stardust Special ability negating your move and the trap card call of the haunted. To bring Stardust back."

Just then a massive red dragon made of pure energy took to the field and roared. Causing all the lights to go out and Kari to faint.

"This is sector Security your under arrest Yusei Fudo and Tai Kamiya." A voice shouted over a megaphone as the lights went back on and the dragon disappeared.

"How did we not see this Coming ?" Yusei asked.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of town, a flash of light appeared revealing Sora, Davis, Yuuko, Izzy, TK and Joe.

"We have our mission to find and bring Kari and Tai home." Sora said in a demanding tone.

**Finally this is done. Review any mistakes I made in this story. I have the feeling I made a few. Also don't be afraid to Take one of my Challenges. Next Time: Kari learns to duel and Tai goes head to head with Tanner.**


	4. Chapter 4: The facility part 1

Accelerating Courage Chapter 4: The Facility

(AN: I've Decided to move my Original Card Designs to the bottom of the Chapter to surprise you the readers.)

Kari tossed and turned in her sleep. She began to sweat heavily until she shot up and shouted. "Tai !"

"Relax kid, I'm right here." She turned to see her brother, only he was now sporting a yellow mark on his left cheek. She then realized that they were in some kind of Jail cell. She looked in a nearby mirror and saw she didn't have a mark either.

"What happened ?" She asked.

"We got arrested by sector security, Me and Yusei will be here for a year, while you get a day in the facility. " Tai answered.

"The Facility ?" Kari asked.

"Jail kid, jail." Tai said with his head down. "Mine and Yusei's runners were impounded."

"I hope your happy Tai." Kari growled. "You did all that for a card."

"It wasn't all for a card." Tai stood up and shouted. For once in her life, Kari was afraid of Tai. "You haven't been where I've been. In the Satellite dueling is for pride, honor, hope, and above all else, a new life."

Kari looked at her brothers pain filled eyes. It looked like he was about to cry. "Dueling is the only thing in Satellite that kept me sane. There, food is handed to us rationed, we barely get running water, and I've actually had about a dozen kids sleep at my place, which is a runned down old house, just because the Orphanage couldn't pay the heat." Tai's eyes began to water greatly. "Yusei, Jack, Me, and our friends used to duel just so I wouldn't have the urge to strangle the nearest sector Security officer. I had to get the same dead end job as most of the people their, an average joe at the recycling plant." Tai stopped for a moment and started crying.

Kari got up and hugged her brother. She never had seen him so fragile and upset. Not counting the week Tai found out Sora and Matt made their official decree that they were a couple. Ever since then Sora had become a complete jerk. Then when Tai left, her meanness generally spiked.

"Sorry Tai I didn't know." Kari admitted.

"It's ok kid, how would you like to learn how to duel ?" Tai said as he calmed down.

"I thought your deck was taken ?" Kari asked.

"No I said my runner was taken, not my deck." Tai reached for his right heel and pulled it. His boot revealed his deck. "I told Yusei this was a good idea, but he wouldn't listen."

Kari laughed at that.

Tai began to teach his sister the basics of dueling. She caught on quite quickly and it took enough time to hide Tai's deck during noon bed check.

The were let out to go to the rec-room when Tai decided to ask the one question on his mind. "How's Sora dong ?"

"Don't even mention her name." Kari growled in a dark tone. "Ever since you left she's become a major jerk. She's the self-proclaimed Digital Queen. I swear ever since she started dating Matt she's the world's biggest -"

"Their you two are." Yusei said as he came up to the two with a strange old man following him.

"What's up Yusei ?" Tai asked.

"You guys are never going to believe what this old man has to say. " Yusei said pointing to his friend.

"The name's Yagani and I saw you two summon the crimson dragon last night." the old man said.

"You saw that ?" Tai asked.

"I fainted through it so I don't know." Kari said.

"Legend has it that several millennium ago, their was a group of people called the people of the stars. They worshiped the crimson dragon who gave it's power to six chosen ones called signers." the old man said.

"So he thinks you, me, and Jack are three of them." Yusei explained.

"Great, I'm a legendary figure for some ancient, star-obsessed cult." Tai groaned. 'Out of the frying pan into the fire.' he thought.

"What are you four talking about ?" A voice rudely said.

They turned to see a man with several yellow marks on his face and spiked blue hair followed by several other inmates. Yagami let out an uber fan squeal. "Your Bolt Tanner one of the best turbo duelist I've ever seen, can I get your autograph ?"

"Sure, but I only sign in black and blue." Tanner growled. Yagani yelped and hid behind Yusei.

"Tanner doesn't like it when you bring up his fallen career." One of his lackeys said.

"Here's how this works, the better you duel the better you're respected." Tanner explained. "We've hidden some decks for you loser to use."

"No need, see I've been to the facility long enough to know how to hide my deck." the old man said joyfully revealing his deck.

"You're roommates with this guy ?" Tai asked.

"The guards think the prison food went to his brain." Yusei groaned.

"Let's duel." Yangami was given a duel disk and took to the opposite side of the room.

(Both LP 4000) (AN: For simplicities sake, I'm going to skip Yagani's lengthy descriptions of his cards.)

"I draw and I summon Crystal Skull in defence mode." (0/0) Yagani had summoned a skull to the field.

"Oh, man, that takes away a thousand life points." Tai said.

YLP 3000

"Fine it's my turn." Tanner said drawing. "And I play the spell cost down, now I can summon Ushi Oni in attack mode ." (2100/1850) Tanner had summoned a ghostly bull monster. "And now, he'll attack your little skull." Tanners monster had ripped the skull to pieces.

"My turn and I'll summon ashoka piller (0/2100) in defence mode." Yagani had summoned a massive tower.

"That will hold him off." Kari said.

"Hopefully long enough for him to get the skull and capraia stone." Tai said.

"Yeah, aren't they apart of this wicked combo that deals 3000 life points ?" Yusei asked. Tai nodded.

"Well it won't matter because I sacrifice Ushi Oni to summon giant Ushi Oni." Tanner's bull ghost had been replaced by a bull/spider monster (2600/1800).

"Crap Giant can attack again after it destroys a monster and you lose 2000 life points when Asoka pillars destroyed." Yusei pointed out.

The spider monster attacked and destroyed Yagani's life points.

"Oh no." the old man cried.

"I may know little about this game, but from what I get he had a good deck, he just didn't know how to use it." Kari said. Yusei nodded.

"Let's see you possers handle me." Tai said, replacing Yagani's deck with his own in the duel disk. "I'll show you a thing about respect."

"Fine, I'll rough you up too." Tanner sneered.

"Duel" They shouted. (Both LP 4000)

"I'll take the first move." Tai said drawing. "And I'll summon a monster facedown and a card facedown."

"Pitiful." Tanner said drawing, "I'll summon Jiria Gumo in attack mode." (2200/200) Tanner had summoned a large spider to the field. "I'll end my turn with a facedown ."

"Why didn't he attack ?" Kari asked.

"Any level 4 monster with more than 2000 attack points comes with a major drawback. Jiria Gumo's is Tanner has to flip a coin, if it comes out tails, it'll lose half it attack points." Yusei explained.

"Well, here I come." Tai said drawing. "I summon Element Dragon in attack mode, (1500/1200) next I'll reveal my facedown masked dragon. (1400/1100)"

"Not bad, but Element dragon's still not strong enough to take down Jiria Gumo." Tanner said.

"Uh,." Kari began, turning her head to Yusei.

"Element Dragon gains 500 attack points if a fire attribute monster like Masked dragon is on the field." Yusei explained.

"Not going to need to, I play Light-Synchronization wave, which converts 1 level 4 light monster into a tuner monster." Tai said with a smile. "Now I tune my Element Dragon and Masked Dragon to Synchro Summon Nitro Dragon." (2350/1250) Tai's two dragons had disappeared and in their place was a yellow dragon with metallic wings. It's tail was a tailpipe, and it's legs were wheels.

"Next I'll Activate his special ability, by discarding the two tuner monsters in my hand, Nitro Dragon gets 500 attack and defence points per monster until my end phase." Tai explained discarding Manga Draco and Junk Synchron. (2350/1250-3350/2150) "Nitro Dragon Attack Jiria Gumo, Nitro Gust attack." The dragon flapped it's wings and a fiery inferno destroyed Tanner's Spider.

(TNRLP: 2650) (ND 3350/2150-2350-1250)

"It's my Move." Tanner said drawing. "And I play my facedown call of the haunted, which brings back Jiria Gumo, who I sacrifice to summon Ushi Oni, which I'll sacrifice to summon Giant Ushi Oni." In one move, Tanner had managed to summon his best monster. "Giant Ushi Oni attack." Tai's Nitro Dragon was destroyed by the bull/spider hybrid. (TLP: 3750)

"Don't forget, Giant Ushi Oni can attack again." Tanner sneered. "That's it for my turn."

(TLP: 1150)

"I draw, and summon Armed Dragon Level 3 in attack mode." (1300/900)

Tanner began to laugh. "Why summon that pipsqueak."

"To kick your butt." Tai said. "I play the spell silent doom, which brings my Manga Drago back (1400/200). Next I play the spell gift of the Martyr, by sacrificing my Drago, Armed dragon get's his attack points. (AD 2700) "Armed Dragon attack." the small dragon destroyed the massive chimera with ease." (TNRLP: 2550)

"Next I play my facedown second storm." Tai's facedown was revealed. "With this, if a monster who's level is lower than my Armed Dragon is destroyed this turn, Armed Dragon gets to attack again."

Tanner lost and opened a hand to Tai. "Nice moves."

The next Day Tai was saying his goodbyes to Kari.

"Now remember kiddo, once you get to satellite, find Crow Hogan and ask for his help, if he questions why, tell him I'm calling in a favor for the junk storm, he'll know what I mean." Tai said. "If he doesn't listen, threaten to bring in Martha."

"Ok." Kari said giving her brother a hug.

Kari made her way to the wharf, where the Satellite boat was. Just then a strong pair of arms grabbed her. "Hi, remember me ?" Sora said with a smile.

Meanwhile, Jack's jaw was hanging open, he had just learned that Tai and Yusei beat him, Yusei had activated Meteor stream which would have inflicted him with 1000 points of damage, while Tai had Cemetery Bomb, a trap that dealt 100 points of damage for each card in Tai's graveyard.

"You don't need to worry, now one will know about this." his assistant Mina said.

"I know about this, and I can't let this go through, I'm going to the facility right now." Jack growled.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Director Goodwin said. "Don't worry about a rematch Jack, I'll have this all under control."

The next few day, were some of the weirdest ones of Tai and Yusei's lives. They first had been to the lab for a series of testings that had their whole bodies scanned over. Then they would have been caught dueling once or twice by the guards, they acted like they never saw anything. Then, the inmates were given a speech by Director Goodwin about how they were to be rehabilitated. After the speech, the Director pulled the two off to the side.

"I certainly hope you enjoyed that." Goodwin said.

"Like my last root canal." Tai said.

"I would like for the two of you to join me for a little experiment." Goodwin offered.

"I'd rather take my chances here." Yusei said walking away.

"What he said." Tai said.

The next day, Tai and Yusei were moved into the hive, the high security section of the facility.

Tai was given his own room and Yusei went to a guy named Alex's.

"So you got sent here too ?" a voice asked. Tai looked out the window to see Tanner.

"We'rnt you on the top of the release list ?" Tai asked.

"That's what I thought, but me and Yagani were sent here." Tanner said. "None of this make sense."

"Nothing for me ever does." Tai said.

The next day Tai bumped into Yusei in the hall with some interesting news.

"My roomie has an escape route." Yusei said. "But he'll only get me and himself out."

"Doesn't have the time, or doesn't care ?" Tai asked.

"Second one." Yusei answered. Unknown to them, Armstrong, head of security was on the phone with Director Goodwin. "Yes Sir, I'll make Fudo's mark come out."

**Original Card Corner:**

**Name: Nitro Dragon**

**Attribute: Fire**

**Level: 8**

**Type: Dragon/ Synchro/Effect**

**Summoning requirements: 1 tuner monster + 1 or more fire attribute non tuner monsters**

**Attack and defence points: 2350/1250**

**Effect: This card gains 500 attack points for every tuner monster from your graveyard you remove from the grave untill the end of your turn.**

**Name: Second Storm**

**Type: Trap**

**Effect: When a monster is destroyed on your side of the field, one monster whos level is higher than the destroyed monster can attack again.**

**Ok, here's chapter 4, don't forget to review, and if you've got the time, take one of my challenges.**


	5. Chapter 5: The facility part 2

Accelerating Courage Chapter 5: The Facility part 2

**Authors Note: This Chapter took longer than expected for two reasons: 1) I gave Yusei his deck for the duel 2) Armstrong's deck didn't exactly fit the rules. Meaning Paralyzing chain doesn't work for the combined levels of the iron Chain monsters, just the total number of Iron Chain Monsters on your field. Also he used too many monsters for Iron Chain Dragon. Also to Jewel of life, yes Ken will appear, though it will be for a few more chapters, expect him and the rest of the team to show up throughout the fortune cup. **

Yusei stood at one end of the platform. Armstrong at the other. Over the past few days, the fat man had made up several false charges towards other cellmates Yusei had agreed to duel Armstrong to get both himself, and Tai parole if he won. If Yusei didn't win, then Tai and Yusei would be at his mercy for life. . Apparently Yusei took Tai's idea and hid his deck in the false part of his boot too.

"Good, luck Yusei." Tai told his friend. "Something tells me that Armstrong's got a massive surprise in store for you."

"I kind of figured that." Yusei admitted. "All the Security Camera's are pointed at our duel."

"Will you ladies, kindly stop talking, my Soaps are on in a few." Armstrong said.

"Good luck Yusei." Tai said, patting his friend on the back.

Several guards came and hook both combatants with a duel disk that had a chain which was equipped to something on the ground.

"What's this ?" Yusei asked.

"Let's just say, this makes the duel more interesting." Armstrong snickered.

"I got feeling, I'm not the only one who didn't like the way that sounded. " Tai said to himself.

"Duel" Both LP: 4000, Deck 35

"I'll start." Yusei said. (Deck 34) I summon Dash Warrior in defense mode. (600/1200) I'll end with two face downs." Yusei had summoned a red version of his speed warrior.

"Bout Time." Armstrong said. "I Summon Iron Cain Repairman (1600/1200) in attack mode." Armstrong had summoned a demonic man that had a giant hammer. "And when my repairman destroys a monster, you loose 300 life points." The hammer wielding monster destroyed Dash Warrior. YLP 3700

Yusei was then electrocuted.

"Oh yeah, I forget to mention that those chains will electrocute you a little for every life point you loose." Armstrong sneered. "I'll end with two face downs."

"My draw." Yusei grunted. (Deck 33) "I'll summon my Speed Warrior in attack mode. (900/400)" Yusei had summoned the grey warrior monster. "And on the turn he's summoned, his attack points double." (1800/400). "Speed Warrior attack with spin kick. "

"I play my trap, soul anchor, now by equipping this to my Repair man, he can't be destroyed in battle." Armstrong reveal his trap and his monster survived.

(Arm LP: 3800)

Everyone was waiting for Armstrong to be electrocuted, but nothing came.

Soon, complaints began to pour out.

"Aw so I forgot to hook up my chain so what !" Armstrong shouted.

"I'll just end my turn." Yusei grunted.

"Fine, I'll go," Armstrong laughed. "And I summon Iron Chain Snake in attack mode. (800/1200) and since your Speed Warrior's attack points are back to normal, I'll wipe him out with my Iron Chain Repairman." Armstrong had summed a chain with a snakes head.

"I activate my trap card: Synchro Spirit Shield., by sending a Synchro Monster of my choice from my Extra deck to the graveyard , I get to block one of your attacks." Yusei said revealing his trap. A massive black, red, and silver monster in spirit form block the attack.

"Yusei, what are you doing giving that one up ?" Tai asked.

"What do you mean ? Tanner asked.

"The monster he sent to the grave is called Junk Destroyer, one of his best monsters." Tai explained. "It has 2600 attack points and can destroy a monster equal to the number of non tuner monsters used to summon it."

"Why do something like that ?" Yagani asked.

"Considering this is Yusei were talking about, he's got a game plan." Tai said with a smile.

"Well then," Armstrong began, "I'll end my turn with the spell cards Hammer shot, and Iron Chain Grenade." Armstrong inserted the cards into his duel disk. "Now yours speed warrior is destroyed and you have to send cards from the top of your deck, equal to the monster attack points I send to the grave for every hundred of its attack points, and I pick Iron Chain Snake."

Armstrong's snake was destroyed and Yusei sent his cards to the grave.

(Y Deck: 25)

"It's my turn." Yusei shouted. (Y deck 24) "And I summon to the field my shield wing in defense mode. (0/900). Yusei summoned a green, feathered, pterodactyl like monster. "I'll end with a new facedown."

"It's my move." Armstrong said with a smirk, "First I'll play another Iron Chain snake, and use Repair man's power to bring my Snake in the grave yard back." Two snakes took to the field. "Next I'll play pot of greed, to draw twice more, then Paralyzing chain, and Poison chain, Paralyzing chain forces you to send a card from your deck per Iron Chain monster I've got on the field, and Poison chain deals you with 300 life points a for every card you send to the graveyard from your deck."

(Y deck: 21 LP: 2800)

"Now, Iron Chain repairman, attack Shield Wing."

"I play my newest facedown, Scrap Iron Scarecrow, which negates one attack of my choice." Yusei said.

"No I play the trap Malfunction, which by playing 500 life points, your facedown goes back facedown." (ALP: 3300) Iron Chain repairman slammed his hammer against shield wing. However, Shield wing survived battle.

"Uh, what happened ?" Armstrong asked confused.

"Shield wing has to be attacked twice in the same turn in order to be destroyed." Yusei explained.

"Fine, I'll end my turn." Armstrong grunted.

"Here I go," Yusei said. (Deck 20) "I'll activate the spell card Maximum Defense, with this card, you have to attack my shield wing a third time to destroy it."

"If that's all you got, then its my turn." Armstrong said drawing. "I'll start by summoning Iron Chain blaster in attack mode. (1100/0) Now for Paralyzing and Poison chains powers. (Y Deck 16 LP: 1600) Since I can't destroy your Shield wing, I'll activate my blaster's power and ditch one snake to slam you with 800 life points." (YLP: 800)Just then the lights went out just before Yusei could be electrocuted again. The lights went back on after a few minutes, and several guards came in with Alex.

"Well his escape route didn't goes so well." Tai smirked.

"Sir, he messed with the electrical system." One of the guard said. "If you take any damage, you'll get electrocuted too."

"Then let's up the ante a bit," Yusei said. "If I win, Tai and I get a full pardon, if I lose, you double my sentence."

"Deal." Armstrong snickered.

"Yusei's got a victory plan." Tai said.

"How do you know ?" Tanner asked.

"Yusei always had a plan, only when he smiles like that, do you know it'll work for sure." Tai answered.

"But what could it be ?" Tai thought until. "So that's why he ditched Junk Destroyer."

"It's my turn." Yusei said drawing. (Deck: 15) "I play emergency provisions and ditch my Maximum Defense spell to get 1000 life points. (YLP 1800) "I'll end with a new facedown." Yusei said.

"C'mon Yusei, pull this off." Tai said.

"Fine, I'll summon Iron Chain Coil (1100/1600) Armstrong said.

"Before you activate your spells, I play my trap Tuner Tormentor." Yusei said revealing his new trap. "When you summon a tuner monster I get to destroy a number of non tuner monsters equal to your tuner monsters level. Since it's a level three tuner monster I'll destroy Iron Chain repair man, blaster, and one snake." Armstrong's monsters were destroyed in an instant. Since Armstrong only had two monsters, Yusei only lost two cards. (Deck 13 LP 900)

"You little punk." Armstrong growled. "Fortunately, I've got a game plan, I activate the trap revenge summon. With this, I can summon a monster from my deck whose level is equal to or less than the number of monsters you've destroyed, and I chose Iron Chain Blader." (100/300 LV 1) Armstrong had summoned a strange monster with a white cloak that was wrapped in chains and had a chain with a blade at the end. "Thanks to his special ability, you have to destroy a card, and I'll choose your left one, which is the one facedown that is Scrap Iron Scarecrow." Yusei's card was destroyed, only it was the trap card urgent tuning.

"Wait, that's not Scrap Iron Scarecrow." Armstrong shouted.

"Gee, maybe it's because I saw the camera's were rearranged for our duel and knew you would use them to cheat, so I switched them when the lights went out." Yusei explained.

"That's it, secret weapon time, I tune all of my monsters together to synchro summon Iron Chain Dragon (2500/1300)." Armstrong shouted summoning a monster made of welded chains "And since Iron Chain blader was used in a synchro summon, Iron Chain dragon gets to attack you an additional time for every non tuner monster I used to summon it, Next I discard the last card in my hand, Iron Chain Mace, now when Iron chain Dragon destroys your monster, you have to send I card from your deck equal to its level."

Iron chain dragon began to attack, Yusei blocked one attack with Scrap Iron Scarecrow, and Shield wing blocked the other, so when it was finally destroyed Yusei had to give up two more cards. (Y deck: 11 LP 300)

Yusei drew,(Deck 10) and smiled. "This duel is over for you."

Armstrong began to laugh, "What make's you think I'll lose."

"You say that like I don't have a monster in my graveyard that can pull off a miracle." Yusei said. Armstrong got a worrisome look on his face. "Meet Spirit Synchron." A humanoid engine with a cartoon face appeared from the top of Yusei's graveyard. "Now I can remove a number of monsters from my grave to synchro summon, I'll remove level 3 spirit Synchron, and level 3 dash warrior to synchro summon Spirit Warrior." Yusei had summoned a pale scrawny warrior with a staff that wore armor similar to a yellow '87 camero.(1200/500).

Armstrong laughed. "That weakling can't beat my dragon."

"Not by himself," Yusei corrected. "My warrior has two effects, the first is if Spirit warrior is summoned by Spirit Synchron's effect, I can remove a synchro monster from my grave and give it's attack points to Spirit Warrior."

"But you didn't synchro summon a monster be- oh no !" Armstrong had realized Yusei still had Junk Destroyer.

"So you do remember." Yusei smiled. (SWA 1200-3800) "Next I'll activate his second ability, I can remove a spell card in my grave yard once a turn and activate its power, and I'll pick Synchro Blast Wave."

"What's that do ?" Yagani asked.

"Let's Yusei destroy a monster if he's got a synchro on the field." Tai answered.

Iron Chain Dragon was destroyed in a sonic blast.

"Spirit Warrior, Spirit beam." Yusei shouted. Armstrong was greatly electrocuted and lost all of his life points.

"That's it, guards, lock all of them up." Armstrong shouted.

"No." Everyone turned to see Director Goodwin. " Since you lack trust among your inmate, and clearly can't keep your word, your fired Armstrong."

"What !" Armstrong shouted before he past out.

The next day, the two Satellites said their goodbyes to their friends. Tanner had given Tai his giant Ushi oni.

"Listen, I know how you two can get your runners back, go to a bar called Bootleg, present this card, ask for a glass of milk, and ask for Blister." Tanner said.

"Thanks." Tai said.

Unknown to the two, two hours later a certain red head went to the facility.

"He's gone ?" Sora asked.

"Yes, he and his friend were awarded full pardon." The officer said.

"Where are you Tai !" Sora shouted.

"You hear something ?" Tai asked Yusei.

"No why." Yusei answered.

"Just checking." Tai said.

Chapter end

Original Card Corner: There's a lot this time

Iron Chain Grenade

Type: Normal Spell

Effect: send 1 Iron Chain Monsters on the field to the grave. Your opponent must send cards from the top of his/her deck equal to the monsters level.

Synchro Spirit Shield

Type: Counter Trap

Effect: When you are about to take battle damage, send 1 synchro monster from your extra deck of your choice and negate 1 attack.

Maximum Defense

Type: Equip spell

Effect: Your opponent must attack the equipped monsters an additional time in order for the equipped monster to be destroyed.

Tuner Tormentor

Type: Quick play trap

Effect: When your opponent summons a tuner monster, destroy any number of monsters equal to the tuner monsters level.

Revenge Summon

Type: Quick play trap

Effect: When you opponent destroys 1 or more monsters on your side of the field special summon 1 monster who's level equals the destroyed number of monsters.

Iron Chain Blader

Type: Fiend/ effect

Att: dark

Level 1

ATK: 100

Def: 300

Effect when this card is normal summoned destroy 1 spell or trap on your opponents field. When this card is used to synchro summon, the monster summoned can attack an additional time for every non tuner monster used to summon it.

Iron Chain Mace

Type: Fiend/effect

Att: earth

Level: 3

ATK: 1500

DEF 1000

Effect: Discard this card from your hand, during your next turn, any time an Iron chain monster that destroys a monster in battle, your opponent must sent cards from the top of their deck to the grave equal to the destroyed monsters attack points.

Spirit Synchron

Type: Machine/effect/tuner

Level 3

Att: light

ATK: 500

DEF: 500

Effect: When this card is in your grave yard, remove it from play and a number of non tuner monsters and you can synchro summon

Spirit Warrior

Type: Warrior/Synchro/Effect

Level: 6

ATT: light

ATK: 1200

DEF: 500

Effect: Spirit Synchron + 1 or more non tuner monsters. If this card is summoned by the effect of Spirit Synchron, remove 1 synchro monster from your grave yard. This card than gains its attack and defense points. Once per turn, you can remove a spell card from your grave and activate its effect.


	6. Chapter 6: Taking back

Accelerating Courage Chapter 6: Taking back

Ok, here chapter 6. Just a quick heads up, here is where I'm branching out the 5d's story (or should I say 6d's) just a little.

Tai and Yusei walked down the street, knowing several men in black suits were following them.

"Should we tell them ?" Yusei asked.

"For their sake, I hope they aren't sector security." Tai growled.

"I still think it wasn't a gas leak that did it." Yusei said as they arrived at Bootleg.

The two friends went to the bar.

"One cup of milk." Tai said, placing Giant Ushi Oni on the counter.

"Look kids what kind of bar do you think this is ?" the bartender asked rudely.

"The kind that doesn't recognized a card." Yusei joked.

The bartender looked at the card and got a shocked look on his face. "Right away."

Tai looked through the corner of his eye and noticed several sector security agents.

"Here's your milk," The bartender said he got in close and whispered. "There are guys in suits all over the place, so don't worry about finding Blister, he'll find you."

"Goodwin must think were idiots." Tai said.

"Beat down Brawl maneuver ?" Yusei suggested.

"Your starting it." Tai said with a laugh as Yusei stood up and went to the nearest bathroom. About a minute later, several thugs came out with angry looks on their faces.

"Ok, who said we were gay ?" The leader asked.

"Tai shook his head and smiled. "At least one in every bar." He thought.

Soon a full fledge bar fight took place. The men in black soon came in to try to bail their comrade in side out of the mess. When the suits weren't looking, Tai and Yusei made their way outside.

"We won't be welcomed back their again." Yusei laughed.

"You two Tai and Yusei." An older man driving a green duel runner with a sidecar asked coming up.

"Depends, you Blister ?" Yusei asked.

"One and only." He said. Tai and Yusei got on before the suits even knew what happened.

"Man what did you two do ?" Blister asked, looking back at the bar.

"Don't ask." The two said flatly.

Two of the guards made their way out the bar, beaten and bruised. One of them pulled out his tracker to detect Tai and Yusei's marks. But when doing so, the blimps disappeared.

"So how long do we have to hold these Ion lights for ?" Tai asked as he and Yusei held the black light look-alikes to their marks.

"A little while longer." Blister answered. "So what services of mine are you looking for ?"

"We need to get our runners back from security." Yusei answered.

"Your funeral." Blister groaned.

Meanwhile across town, in a nearby hotel, Yuuko was trying to calm herself down with some tea. She wanted her children back so badly. Now she was in some new world trying to find them. Davis was in the corner trying to learn about some game called duel monsters. TK was using a special phone to contact Matt, while Izzy and Sora were gone.

Back at Blisters hideout, Blister was getting the information Tai and Yusei needed for fake Ids, and everything.

"Their you go, fake ids, and your runners are in block C." Blister said. "Piece of cake for a Jack of all trades like myself."

"Great," Tai said, as Yusei was taking a look at a picture Blister had.

Blister noticed an uncomfortable look on his face. "What's up ?" He asked.

"Is their any chance you can get into the duel records and find a card a sector security agent has ?" Tai asked.

"Dare I ask the occasion, and I'm guessing it doesn't involve your old pal Jack." Blister said.

Yusei nodded. "About two years ago we knew a man named Tokio, he was a down on his luck card designer, and had been in satellite for years." The black haired duelist began. "Tai, Jack, myself, and our friend Crow used to help him out, mainly because he could still get cards into Satellite."

"Yeah, after we saved him from this duel gang called the Ogre Thugs, he rewarded us each with two cards of his own design." Tai continued. "I got Nitro Dragon, and Gale force Dragon, Yusei got Junk Knight and Nitro Solider, Jack got Power core Dragon and Royal blade Archfiend, while Crow got Blackwing Dark Mist and Blackwing Phoenix Guardia."

"Forgive me if I feel your boring me but where's this going ?" Blister asked.

Tai and Yusei both looked at each other and simultaneously said. " The Grand Satellite Fire."

"Hold that thought." Blister said. He grabbed a nearby water bottle, took a sip, and did a spit take. "Are you both serious ?" They nodded.

Blister rubbed his forehead, remembering the event. A massive fire had engulfed almost half the satellite, had it not been for the combined efforts of the fire department, the fire would have reached new Domino City.

"Tokio's house was the epicenter." Tai said. "We went salvaging for anything, but several of the cards he kept in his safe were taking."

"You have any idea why someone would do that ?" Blister said as he began typing.

"Tokio had several new card designs that Mokuba Kabia himself was going to personally take a look at the next day." Yusei explained. "We'd only seen two from the previous day, Sniper Cyborg, and the worlds first level twelve synchro monster, Armageddon Archfiend."

"With a name that has Armageddon in its name, its now surprise why someone would take it." Blister said, "What cards weren't taken ?"

"Battle Tank Dragon, and Spiral Dragon Knight, which we both have." Tai explained as he notice Yusei take a card from the back of Blisters's picture.

"Put that back." Blister snapped.

"Sorry." Yusei said. "Were you a turbo duelist ?"

"That's none of your business." Blister snapped.

The next day, the duo were given a bag of essential from Blister.

"Ok, before you go, I have to know." Blister said. "Why are you two doing this ?"

"For our friends." Yusei answered.

"Oh please, trust me, your better off not even worrying about them." Blister said.

Tai glared at him.

The two friends left and Blister went back inside, mentioning about how friendship was nonsense, when he noticed a sector security car pass by.

"Don't tell me." he groaned.

"What's his deal anyway ?" Tai asked as the two headed to their destination.

The duo made their way to the storage area and put Blister's home made ID cards to good use. Once the coast was clear, the two put on some custodial uniforms and made their way to the impound lot.

"Man, Blisters' good." Tai chuckled under his hat.

"Or maybe someone wants this to be too easy for us." Yusei suggested.

"Trudge needs a life." Tai groaned realizing who would. Tai had beaten him in a duel about a year ago, while Yusei beat him frequently.

"I hear he has a crush on Jack's assistant, Mina." Yusei mentioned with a smile.

"Theirs hope for him yet." Tai snickered.

Tai and Yusei soon found themselves in a large room with several crates.

"I swear if they scrapped my runner." Tai began only to have Yusei pull out a scanner and move it in front of him.

"This way." Yusei stated. The scanner lead them to two large crates. Tai jumped on top and pulled out a crowbar that Blister gave them.

"Here's yours." Tai said happily. He helped Yusei up and undid the other crate.

"Alright their both ok." Tai practically shouted. Unfortunately several lights were shown on them and a familiar voice cackled. "Not for long, Satellite Scum." Several security officers appeared by him.

"Trudge." Tai growled.

"Easy man." Yusei tried to calm him down. The incidents with both Kaolin and Toiko really got Tai angry towards security. Trudge did not help calm him down.

"I knew you scum would try to get your runners back, I guess you wanted to watch them get turned into toasters." The security officer laughed. "By the way how did you punks get out of the facility ?"

"Goodwin gave us full Pardon." Yusei smirked.

Trudge laughed. "That's the riches thing I've ever heard." Trudge howled.

"Well then, catch us if you can." Yusei said, as he and Tai jumped into the crates and started their runners.

"Yeee-haw." Tai shouted as the two raced through the halls.

"I'm going after them." Trudge shouted. "Get this place on lock down."

"I'll join you." said a smaller officer with blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Fine Jacobs." Trudge growled as the two got onto their security runners, and chased after the two.

"Man did I miss this." Tai laughed happily.

"We're not out yet." Yusei pointed out.

Just then the two officers from before came speeding along.

"I don't think so, you two pull over immediately." Jacobs said in a timid tone.

"Charming fellow." Tai said.

"Well then its time for a tag team turbo duel." Trudge said. "Your looking at the rookie of the year here Aaron Jacobs."

Trudge pressed a button on his runner and the four runners activated speed world.

The duel would go Yusei, Trudge, Tai, then Jacobs.

(T+Y LP:4000)

(T+J LP:4000)

"I summon Quilbolt hedgehog in defense mode. (800/800)." Yusei said taking the first turn. "I'll end with that."

Trudge chuckled as he drew (ALL SC 1). "Fine, I summon Search Striker in attack mode. (1600/1200) Trudge had summoned a strange cyborg like creature.

"Search Striker take down Quilbot hedgehog." Trudge gleefully ordered. The rodent didn't stand a chance.

"Ok Trudge, here I come." Tai said angrily drawing. (All SC 2) He looked at his opening hand and noticed nothing was strong enough to destroy Search striker on their own. "I summon the Dragon Dwelling in the cave in defense mode. (1300/2000)" Tai summoned a deep green dragon. "I'll end with a facedown."

"Good thinking playing defense Tai." Yusei thought. "I've never heard of this Jacobs guy and for some reason I'm getting a strange feeling from him and it isn't a good one."

Jacobs drew. (All SC 3)

"I'll summon a monster in defense mode and play three face downs." Jacobs said timidly.

"This isn't going well," Tai said. "All these halls are locking down."

"We'll worry about that in a little bit, now its my turn." Yusei said drawing (All SC 4). "And I summon the tuner monster Junk Synchron." (1300/900)

"I play my trap." Jacobs said quietly. "Tuner Booster, when you summon a tuner monster I get to summon one of the same level, however I can't synchro summon with it for the same number of turns, I summon the level three Cog Shield in defense mode. (0/1850)" Yusei's signature tuner monster and a large metal shield with a eye on the center. A cog was moving around the eye and it had several other gears behind it.

"I've heard of that monster, by giving up a card in his hand, Jacobs can block an attack a turn." Tai said in shock.

"Well then I activate the effect of my Junk Synchron and bring my Hedgehog back." Yusei explained as the metal backed rodent returned. "Now I'll tune then together to synchro summon Junk Warrior in attack mode. (2300/1300).

"Predictable." Jacobs scoffed. "I'll activate the trap Trudge played called Discord counter, when you synchro summon your monster is returned to the extra deck, while the monsters used are returned to your field, and you can't summon a monster until the end of your next turn."

Yusei's synchro monster was destroyed as quickly as it was summoned, while Junk Synchron and Quilbolt hedgehog returned to Yusei's field.

"I'll end with a face down." Yusei growled.

"Well then since its my turn." Trudge chuckled darkly. (ALL SC 5) "I'll summon Pursuit chaser in attack mode." (1400/600). Trudge had summoned a strange futuristic police motorcycle with arms.

"Pursuit chaser and Search striker destroy Yusei's monsters." Trudge happily ordered. "And thanks to Pursuit chasers ability, you lose 500 life points each time it destroys a monster."

(T+Y LP 3500)

"Plus side for me is I still get to summon." Tai said drawing. (ALL SC 6) "So I'll summon the original Luster dragon in attack mode. (1900/1500) Tai summoned a sapphire dragon with shedding scales.

"Next I'll reveal my trap, the continuous Dragon's Rage, now my dragons can still deal damage even if your monsters are in defense mode." Tai said revealing his trap. "Go get his facedown luster dragon."

"Did you forget my shield's effect ?" Jacobs chuckled darkly discarding.

"First this guy is timid, now he's emo what gives ?" Tai thought. "No, that's were my second trap comes in, another continuous trap called The Dragon's Bead, when you activate an effect that targets a dragon, I discard then the effect is negated, and the card is destroyed." Tai explained. Jacobs grit his teeth as the Cog shield was destroyed, and Luster Dragon revealed a worm covered in spikes. (750/600)

(T+J LP 2700 SC 5)

"Needle Worm ?" Tai asked shocked.

"That's right, when he's flipped you have to discard the top five card on the top of your deck to the grave," Jacobs cackled. "Next I'll play Karma Reversal, when cards are sent to your grave I get to summon a monster whose level is equal to or less than the number of cards sent, however it must remain in defense mode for two turns and I choose Warrior Dai Grepher. (1700/1600) Jacobs had a man out in a blue body suit and held a massive sword as Tai cards were sent to the grave.

"I end my turn." Tai groaned.

"I draw." Jacobs said. (T+Y SC 7 T+J SC 6) "I'll end my turn.

"It's my turn (T+Y SC 8 T+J SC 7)" Yusei shouted. Remembering he still couldn't summon all he could do was place a facedown and end his turn. Yusei looked up and noticed something.

"Tai, we're running out of Hallway !" Yusei shouted. Tai noticed the two were coming up on a nearby door.

"Keep Going." Blister ordered over the com links.

"Blister ?" Yusei asked shocked.

"Yeah, its me, now keep going." Blister ordered.

"Eh, I'm going down anyway." Tai shrugged.

"No matter, its my move." (T+Y SC 9 T+J SC 8) Trudge shouted. "I activate the speed spell Drafted Cyclone. When you have more speed counters than me, I get to destroy one monster per speed counter you have more than me plus 1." Both of Tai's monsters were destroyed.

"Next I'll give Search striker the equip spell Rapid Shot wing, giving it a 500 attack point boost for the end of the turn. (1600-2100)." Search striker attacked first dropping their life points down to 1900.

Just then, the doors exploded. (T+ Y SC 7)

"Cannonball." The two satellite natives shouted, as they fell down the chute.

"Pursuit chaser go." Trudge ordered, as he and Jacobs fell too.

"I play my trap." Yusei grunted as he hit the button on his runner. "Confusion Chaff." Trudges machine was covered in strange tags, it turned around and attack Search striker, causing the officers to loose life points as the cycle was destroyed. (T+J LP 1900)

"I'll end with a facedown." Trudge grumbled.

"Here I come." Tai said as the four hit ground floor. (T+Y SC 8 T+J SC 9) "I summon my Masked dragon in defense mode." (1400/1100). "I'll end at that."

"You satellite rejects are going down." Trudge shouted angrily. It was obvious he was getting tired of this duel. He charged forward and began to slam his runner into Yusei.

"This is payback for that trash tube Fudo." Trudge shouted, only to have a boot slam into his face.

"I don't think so." Blister shouted on his runner. Trudge ended up crashing into Jacobs.

"They'll be up in a few." Yusei said.

"What happened to that friendship is useless junk ?" Tai asked.

"I'm only here to make sure you two get through this, I don't want to look bad if you get caught." Blister answered.

" What's your deal man ?" Tai finally asked.

"Few years back, Me and Aero, this guy I knew used to be the top Tag team bush duelist ever." Blister began, "then one day, I got an offer I couldn't refuse, a spot on the solo pro circuit. After that, I got cold towards Aero, then one day during a turbo duel the side car he rode in all the time broke off and he was about to collide with a tank. I tried to save him but I chickened out at the last second and pulled away. To mock me, Aero gave me Machina Sniper."

"I don't believe that." Yusei said boldly.

"What ?" Blister asked shocked.

"It sounds to me like Aero still treats you like a friend, despite everything," Tai explained. "Now lets show him what we mean Fudo."

"You got it Kamiya." Yusei chuckled as Trudge and Jacobs returned.

"It's now my move." Jacobs said angrily. (T+J SC10 Y+T SC 9) "So I'll play My Malice Doll of Demise in attack mode. (1600/1700) Next I'll switch my Warrior to attack mode and attack Tai's Masked Dragon with search striker."

A strange, demonic doll with an ax took to the field while search striker took out masked dragon.

"Since masked dragon was destroyed in battle, I get to summon a dragon with 1500 or less attack points and I pick my Electro Dragon in defense mode." (1200/900) Tai explained as a green dragon with lightning bolt shaped spikes on its back.

"Malice doll, destroy that newt." The dolls ax was brought down and destroyed electro dragon. As it did, a massive electric surge hit Dai grefer.

"Sorry, but when my dragons destroyed, all monsters that haven't attacked are switched to defense mode." Tai chuckled.

"I end my turn." Jacobs groaned.

"Here I go." Yusei said drawing. (T+J SC11 Y+T SC 10)

"I'll summon speed warrior in attack mode. (900/400) and since its summon its attack points are doubled this turn (1800) go, attack Malice doll of Demise." With a spinning kick, the monster was destroyed.

(T+J LP: 1700)

"I'll end with a facedown." Yusei said

Trudge drew. (T+J SC12 Y+T SC 11)

"I summon the tuner monster Torapart." Trudge summoned a strange double sided jester to the field.

"Now I'll tune it with Search striker to summon Goyo Guardian. (2800/2000) Trudge summoned his signature kimono wearing monster. "Now Goyo Guardian lets win this duel, and as a reminder you can't activate traps this turn since I used Torrapart.."

"Then it's a good thing I'm using Tai's electro dragon's second special effect, by removing it, I can switch Speed warrior to defense mode." Yusei called out. The monster survived battle, however, due to the effect of Goyo guardian, Speed warrior went to Trudges field.

"You scum, I'll end my turn." Trudge growled.

"Why didn't you switch Dai into attack mode ?" Jacobs asked.

"I'd thought I'd finish it now." Trudge answered angrily.

"Here I go." Tai said drawing. (ALL SC 12)

"I play my Speed Spell- Summon speeder, to Summon armed dragon level 3 (1300/900), in defense mode and summon Lord of d. in defense mode. (1200/1100) Turn end." Tai left it at that.

"We're running out of moves." Yusei thought, "unless." Yusei thought. He pressed a button on his runner and began to scroll through the cards in his and Tai's graveyard.

"Perfect." Yusei smiled.

"Its my move." Jacobs drew and smiled. "I attack with Warrior Dai grepher and destroy Lord of D."

Tai allowed his spell caster to be destroyed in order to block Goyo guardian.

"I'll end with a facedown." Jacobs said with a grin.

"Next turn, I'll activate my master revival trap card, by sending it and Trudge's facedown to the grave, I can bring back my Cog Shield, then I'll tune it to dai grepher to summon a good friend they should know." Jacobs thought sinisterly.

"Hope you two can finish this, we got agents coming up." Blister pointed out.

"It's my move." Yusei shouted. He smiled. "I activate the effect of Tai's Aura Dragon."

"What, I never saw it on the field." Trudge panicked.

"No, but Jacobs sent it their due to Needle Worms effect." Yusei chuckled. "Now by discarding a monster to the grave, I add another monster that's already their, and add it to my hand provided it's the same level as the monster I discarded, so I'll send Healing wave generator to add Junk Synchron to my hand." Yusei explained. "I'll summon him and use its power to summon Quilbolt hedgehog back." Yusei brought his two monsters from the first few rounds back. "Now, I tune Level 3 Armed Dragon and Level 2 Quilbolt hedgehog to level 3 Junk Synchron to bring out a beast from a good friend of mine."

The 3 monster lined up and disappeared in a bright flash of light.

"I synchro Summon Junk Knight." Yusei shouted proudly. A large red knight like figure was summoned to the field. It had a spiral lance in one hand and a large red shield in the other. Its helmet had a white horn on it and through the visor you could see a lenses like eye. On each shoulders were three Junk Warrior like wings spread out in a fan like form (2300/2500).

Trudge howled with laughter, while Jacobs stared in awe. "Like that monster can stop Goyo Guardian."

"It doesn't have to, as long as Junk Knight in on the field, all Warrior Type Synchro monsters can deal piercing damage." Yusei explained.

"So what." Trudge pointed out. "None of our monsters are in defense mode."

"Then what's attached to your guardian's rope ?" Blister asked with a laugh.

Trudge got bug eyed before realizing this.

"You punks aren't beating me." He roared with anger. Trudge road faster intent on crash Yusei's runner. Only to have Blister block him. "Yusei finish this."

"Blister." Tai began.

"Don't this is what friends are for right ?" He grunted, holding Trudge back.

Tai looked at Yusei and nodded.

"Junk Knight, attack Speed Warrior with Spiral Spin Strike." Junk Knight looped aback and charged at the controlled monster, destroying it and giving a win to Tai and Yusei, while giving Jacobs and Trudge a crashed ending.

The duo's victory was short lived as other agents activated stunners and hit Tai and Yusei, the two made it out, however. Tai went one way, and Yusei went another.

Tai ended up near a river while Yusei crashed into nearby trash cans. Both were found by two people.

"Its about time we found you Tai." Sora said agitated, as she and Izzy grabbed him and his runner.

"Who is he ?" a little girl asked her brother.

Meanwhile, at The Security Presincted, Trudge treaded through the office only to be stop by a small clown like man.

"I've heard of you, you're Lazar." Trudge said.

"Good, now where is Tai Kamiya and Yusei Fudo?" Lazar asked.

"We, don't know right now." Trudge explained nervously.

"Shame, I wanted to personally invite them to the Fortune Cup." Lazar narrowed his eyes.

"The Fortune Cup ?" Trudge asked shocked.

"It was a massive invitation only event where the winner got to duel Jack Atlas.

"Yes, we wanted to test the two." Lazar explained, not wanted to get into full detail.

Just then, Trudge got a wicked grin. "If you'd like sir, I happen to know of an officer who can push his opponents overboard in a heartbeat."

This caught Lazar's attention. "Do tell."

Unknown to them Jacobs sat outside, trying to contain his anger. He wanted to use the card in his hand so badly. Ever since he got it, Jacobs rarely got to use this synchro monster. But he was ordered only in emergencies to summon Sniper Cyborg.

-End of Chapter 6-

Original card Corner.

(AN: I won't reveal the details on Tokio's card until they fully appear.)

Tuner Booster

Type: Quick play trap

Effect: When your opponent summons a tuner monster special summon 1 tuner monster from your hand of the same level. You cannot use the summoned monster to synchro summon for number of turns equal to the level of the monster summoned.

Name: Cog Shield

Level: 3

Attribute: Earth

Type: Machine/Effect/ Tuner

ATK: 0

DEF: 1850

Effect: Discard 1 card in your hand. Negate 1 attack once per turn.

Name: Karma Reversal

Type: Trap

Effect: When multiple card are sent from your opponents deck to the grave. Special summon 1 monster from your deck whose level is equal or less to the number of card sent to the grave. The summoned monster must remain in defense mode for 2 turns.

Name: Speed Spell- Drafted cyclone

Type: Speed Spell

Effect: Destroy a number of monsters equal to the speed counters your opponent has more than you plus 1

Name: Electro Dragon

Level 3

Attr: light

Type: Dragon / effect

ATK: 1200

DEF 900

Effect: When this card is destroyed in battle select 1 monster on your opponents side of the field and change its battle position. When this monster is in your graveyard, remove it from play to change the position of 1 monster.

Name: Masterful Rebirth

Type trap

Effect: Send 1 spell or trap on your side of the field to the graveyard, special summon 1 monster. It is destroyed during the end phase

Name: Aura Dragon

Level: 4

Attribute: light

ATK: 1700

DEF 1700

Type: Dragon/Effect

Effect: If this card is in your graveyard, once a duel discard 1 card from your hand to the grave and add 1 monster in the grave to your hand.

Name: Junk Knight

Level 8

Attribute: Dark

Atk: 2300

Def 2500

Type: Warrior/Synchro/Effect

Effect: Junk Synchron+ 1 or more non tuner monsters. As long as this card remains on the field, all Warrior type Synchro monsters deal piercing damage.

AN: Here's chapter 6 for you. Also Due to I feel that I'm going a little too fast. I've decided to extend the fortune cup. I've already got two duelist picked out so if you've got a deck them, please mention it.


	7. Chapter 7: Memories

Accelerating Courage Chapter 7: Memories

Tai slowly began to stir. He clutched his head in pain, and tried to stand up. He was blocked with a gentle hand.

"Hey Tai." Kari said softly.

Tai slowly opened his eyes and smiled. "How'd I get back to satellite?" He asked.

Kari rubbed the back of her head. "Your not." She began, "Matt sent a rescue team of Mom, Sora, TK, Izzy, and Davis to come get the two of us."

"And we are where?" Tai asked not liking where this was going.

"A hotel in the Tops." She answered.

Tai fell back under the covers. "Someone wake me from this nightmare." Tai groaned.

"Is that anyway to treat a friend you haven't seen in months?" Sora asked coming into the room.

"No, it's the way I treat someone I haven't seen in years." Tai quipped standing up, revealing to Sora his new size.

"I told you this." Kari pointed out.

"Where's my runner?" Tai asked.

"You're what?" Sora asked.

"Izzy's trying to hack it." Kari mentioned.

"He messes with it I deck him." Tai snapped only to realize. "Where's Yusei?"

"Who?" Sora asked.

"Sora said you were alone." Kari answered.

"Stop ignoring me." Sora demanded.

"I'm going to find him." Tai said leaving the room.

Sora blocked the door. "You're not doing anything except going home with us."

"Let me think about it." Tai said. "No."

Tai grabbed her, moved Sora to the side and left the room.

Izzy was studying Tai's runner when he felt something on his head.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tai asked.

"Oh, Tai you see I was." Izzy began, only to be interrupted by Tai. "Leaving my runner alone."

"Uh, but Tai." Izzy began.

"No buts, I've worked too long on that thing to be messed up." Tai interrupted again.

"Hold it Tai." A voice said. He turned to see his mom. Her eyes filled with tears, she grabbed her son and pulled her into a hug.

"Yusei, hold on, I'll find you." He thought.

"Should we wake him?" Leo asked his sister Luna. The twins had found Yusei unconscious in the bottom floor. He was currently under some blankets on their couch, while his runner was parked outside their balcony.

"I don't know." Luna answered. "See that marker on his cheek?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Leo asked, not seeing his sister's point.

"Remember that weirdo that used to clean the pool?" Luna asked, Leo nodded. "When dad came home and saw that he fired him, dad said it meant he was in the facility."

"So you think this guy was in the facility, cool." Leo said enthusiastically.

"That's not cool you dork, people in the facility are bad." She pointed out.

"Well, talk to his card spirits, see what they have to say." Leo suggested as Luna put her hand on Yusei's deck.

"Well?" Leo asked impatiently.

"They say he's a very good person, also that he's very sad." Luna translated.

"What do you think he's sad about, maybe he lost his dog or hamster?" Leo suggested.

"Shh, he's waking up." Luna shushed as Yusei began to stir.

He turned to see the twins.

"Who are you?" Yusei asked.

"We found you in the alley." Luna said.

"You trashed your bike." Leo said.

"You wouldn't wake up." Luna said.

"We brought you up here." Leo said.

"You're heavy." Luna admitted.

"My names Leonard." The boy said proudly. "But please call me Leo."

He then turned to this sister. "And this is Luna." He introduced. "We're twins, in case you couldn't tell."

Yusei then turned to his deck, as Leo continued. "Well not identical twins, she's a she, and I'm a he."

Yusei turned to them.

"So what's your name?" Leo asked.

"I have no idea." Yusei admitted.

"I've never met anyone with amnesia before." Leo said as Yusei got up.

"Where am I?" He asked looking around.

"Check this out." Leo moved his hand while Luna protested.

"Leo just tells him where we are." She said agitated.

The blinds opened up to reveal a massive balcony with a series of palm trees and a pool.

"Cool huh, this thing on a motion detector and we've got." Leo began.

"You're in our apartment." Luna interrupted. "In an area called the tops."

"Cool huh, only super rich people get to live here." Leo added. "It's the best place in New Domino City."

"How'd I wind up in that alley?" Yusei asked himself.

Meanwhile Trudge was trying to get into the apartment himself, but the guard was a broken record.

He kept going on about how he needed a search warrant. Trudge needed to find the two or Lazar would take his badge. True he had supplied a worthy opponent for the fortune cup, it wasn't enough.

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Tai was sitting down, explaining everything that happened to the rescue party. He left out the part about Twin Cyborg Dragon.

Davis began bombarding him about Jack Atlas. Apparently, Davis found a new hobby in 4 days. Meaning duel monsters.

"C'mon Tai, you got to tell me more about Jack." Davis begged.

Kari signaled for Davis to stop until he realized that Tai was cracking the glass in his hand.

"I take it you don't like this Jack guy?" Yuuko asked.

"Understatement of eternity." Tai said.

"Dude, so are you going to enter the fortune cup to duel him?" Davis asked.

"The what?" Tai asked. Davis disappeared and reappeared with a massive poster, explaining the event.

"Davis, this is invitation only." Tai pointed out.

"Yeah, so?" Davis asked.

"I don't have an invite." Tai remained.

"Why not you know him," Davis thought for a moment. "Can you introduce me to him?"

"No." Tai said.

"Enough of this." Sora stated. "It's time you went home."

"Not happening." Tai shouted.

The tension between the two was so great; you could cut a knife with it.

Just then, Davis got an idea. "Tai I want you to duel me."

Everyone turned to Davis. "If I win, you come back with us, if you win you stay."

"Fine." Tai agreed. "Give me a moment to fix my deck."

He went over to his runner and pulled out a set of keys. He inserted one into a hidden compartment on the runner and the seat lifted up, revealing a few spare cards.

"Knowing Davis, Theirs one card I'm going to need." Tai thought, fixing his deck.

Meanwhile, Yusei put his jacket on and was trying to regain some of his memories.

Short version was, it didn't work out as planned. Leo kept pestering him about his memories.

"Leo it's a safe bet putting his jacket on won't help." Luna explained to her brother.

Yusei then noticed an invitation on the table, next to some Jack Atlas memorabilia.

"Oh, so is that bringing any memories ?" Leo asked.

"I don't think so." Yusei admitted. He then noticed an envelope addressed to Luna.

"Yeah, see theirs this big tournament called the fortune cup and they asked me to participate." Leo explained.

"Actually they invited me." Luna pointed out with a smile.

"Yeah." Leo grumbled. "So since she doesn't want to do it and we look a like, I'm going to dress up as her."

"You look nothing like me." Luna pointed out.

"So I'll wear makeup." Leo stated.

"Leo wears makeup." Luna taunted.

"Stop it." Leo shouted. "You're just jealous because I'm prettier than you."

Luna fell back laughing at her brother's statement.

Just then, Leo got an idea. "Hey why don't you duel me, maybe that will bring back your memories."

"If he doesn't remember who he is, do you really think he'll remember how to duel ?" Luna asked.

"It's worth a shot." Leo pointed out, putting on his oversized blue and white duel disk. It easily slid down his arm.

The two went on to the patio and took to opposites sides.

At that exact same time, Tai and Davis took to opposite sides of the hotel roof and activated their duel disk.

(AN: For simplicity, I'll only do 1 duel at a time so I don't get mixed up. Tai vs. Davis, then Yusei vs. Leo.)

"I'll go first." Davis said eagerly drawing. He smiled at the card he drew, "I summon Dark Blade (LV 4 1800/1500) in attack mode, then two face downs." Davis summoned a black armored warrior with a red cape and two swords.

"That is going to freak me out." Yuuko said.

"Don't worry it's an advanced hologram generator." Izzy assured Tai's mother.

"Since it's my turn." Tai said drawing, he looked at his opening hand. "I summon Luster dragon in attack mode (LV 4 1900/1700)." Tai summoned the purple dragon to the field, freaking his mother out. "Next I'll attack your Dark Blade." Luster dragon launched an orb of power and destroyed the warrior type monster. (DLP: 3900)

"I place one facedown and end my turn." Tai explained.

Davis drew his next card and smirked.

"First I play the trap called Birthright." Davis shouted. "This card."

"Lets you summon 1 normal monster from your graveyard in attack mode and if either card is destroyed, the other goes." Tai groaned, making Davis fume.

"Right, so my Dark Blade comes back." Davis explained. "Next I summon my Radio Solider in attack mode." (Lv 1 200/200) Davis summoned a warrior type monster with an old fashioned radio themed armor on.

"I bet you don't know its special ability." Davis taughnted.

"You roll a die and then we both summon a monster from our decks that are the same or lower level as the number you rolled in attack mode." Tai explained, half bored.

"Yeah." Davis groaned.

"And if it's a tuner monster, you can't use it to Synchro summon this turn." Tai continued.

"I forgot about that part." Davis admitted.

"Let's roll the dice." Tai groaned. A die appeared and landed on a 3."

"I choose my Tune Warrior. (LV 3 1600/200)." Davis declared. The younger boy had chosen a red and black armored humanoid with gauges and antennas on his hands.

"Then I pick my loyal Tuner monster Manga Draco. (LV 2 1400/600)." Tai explained after rummaging through his deck.

"Easy pickings," Davis declared. "Tune Warrior takes out his draco.

"I play my trap, Negate attack, stopping your battle phase." Tai replied with a smirk.

"No fair." Davis whined.

"Get use to it Davis." Tai grumbled, taking his turn.

"I'll start by tuning Level 4 Luster Dragon to Level 2 Manga Draco to Synchro summon Gale force Dragon. (LV 6 2300/1200) Tai summoned a dark green legless dragon whose wings were where the arms should be. Its scales were arranged like feathers and its mouth was beak like.

"Should I be worried ?" Davis taunted.

"Yeah, because Gale force can change the battle position of the monster its goes into battle with." Tai answered.

"Gale force Dragon attack Tune Warrior with Cyclone Spear." Tai ordered with pride. Gale Force Dragon flapped its wings and the wind it created took a spear form and destroyed Davis's Tuner monster.

(DLP: 3200)

"I play my time machine trap card, which brings my monster back." Davis shouted as he revealed his face down card.

"Fine Davis, I'll end with a third face down." Tai said bored.

"Have you noticed something about Tai ?" Izzy asked.

"No why ?" Sora asked angry.

"I think he's thinking this through." Izzy explained. "I'm willing to bet Tai could have summoned a far more powerful monster, yet he held it off."

"Please, I know Tai better than that." Sora scoffed.

Yuuko just looked at Sora.

"Here I go." Davis shouted. He smirked at the card he drew. "I place one face down and tune all my monsters together to Synchro Summon Colossal Fighter.(LV 8 2800/1000)

Davis summoned a massive warrior type monster clad in a pale white armor. It had a number of blue gems on its upper body and had a green visor.

"Peachy." Tai groaned.

"It gets better, he gain 100 attack points for every warrior type monster in both our graveyards." Davis explained proudly. (2800-3100) "Colossal Fist." Davis ordered.

"I activate Gale Force Dragon's second ability, which when a monster on my side of the field is attacked, I can switch it into defense mode." Tai explained as the green dragon crouched down.

Davis's monster landed its attack and Tai survived battle.

"I'll end with that." Davis said proudly.

"Don't count your chickens just yet Davis." Tai said drawing.

"Why not ?" Davis demanded. "I've got an unbeatable combo."

"There's no such thing." Tai shouted. "And I'll prove it by playing my premature burial equip spell, by paying 800 life points I get to bring a monster back, and I chose my Luster Dragon." (TLP: 3200)

Tai had resurrected his monster from before. "Next I play the spell card scroll of bewitchment."

"What's that doing ?" Davis asked.

"This equip spell allows me to change the attribute of one monster on my side of the field, and now Luster Dragon is an earth attribute monster." Tai explained.

"Next I summon my level 3 Junk Synchron. (LV 3 1300/900) Tai brought out the duplicate of Yusei's commonly used Synchron. "Next I use its power to bring my Manga Draco back in defense mode. " In one swift move, Tai summoned his dragon again. "Now I tune Junk Synchron and Luster Dragon to make Level 7 Rockslide Dragon. (LV 7 2500/3000)." In place of the two monsters, Tai created a long, light brown Chinese dragon with rocks embedded into its back.

"Don't forget, since Junk Synchron's a warrior, my fighter gets 100 more points." (3100-3200)" Davis reminded, "By the way, what does your monster do ?"

"By tributing 1 monster, I can decrease a monster on your field my the same points as the monster I tributed." Tai explained.

"What ?" Davis shrieked.

"So good by Draco, and goodbye 1400 of Fighters Strength." (CF 3200-1800) Rockslide Dragon ate Manga Draco in one bite, then released a dust storm from its mouth, weakening the opposing monster.

"Rockslide Dragon, Rocking Rampage." The rocks on the dragon's back launched themselves at the fighter, destroying it.

Then Davis began to smile. (DLP: 2500) "Meet the Rope of life." Davis revealed the trap he had placed at the beginning.

"Oh crud." Tai groaned, as he began to frown.

"Tai, what does it do ?" Kari asked.

"Davis discards his entire hand, and the monster just destroyed comes back with 800 more life points." Tai explained.

"And I had two more warriors in my hand." Davis explained. "Plus, since my Fighter was destroyed, I get to summon any warrior from either graves, and I pick your Synchron. Davis summoned his monster back. (4100).

"I end my turn." Tai grunted.

"It's my turn." Davis drew. 'Sweet.' He thought, revealing he drew his Call of the haunted. 'With this, and Tai's Synchron, I can bring back my Radio Solider and with the right monster, summon a second Colossal Fighter.'

"I play one facedown card, and attack with colossal fighter." Davis shouted.

"I've been waiting to play this." Tai smirked. "Go Magical Cylinder."

"Isn't that the trap that negates an attack, then I lose life points equal to my monster's attack points?" Davis asked worried.

"Yeah." Tai smirked.

(DLP 0)

Davis fell backwards as the attack was negated, and reflected.

"You Cheated !" Sora accused.

"How ?" Tai asked. "Not like outsmarting Davis is hard." Tai turned to Davis. "No offence."

"None taken." Davis said.

"But, how ?" Sora asked.

"I know things." Tai said nonchalantly.

Meanwhile Across town, from Tai's battle, Yusei and Leo were getting set for their match. Using a bandana, Yusei had tied Leo's duel disk in place.

"That better ?" Yusei asked. Leo nodded.

"Let's Duel" The two shouted. (Both LP 4000)

"The Amazing Leo draws." Leo narrated. "And he summons his Morphtronic Celfon (LV 1 100/100) in attack mode." A yellow cell phone took to the field and became a robot.

"Incase it isn't obvious, Leo like to Narrate his duels." Luna pointed out with a sigh.

"Next he activates the effect of his Cellfon since it's in attack mode." Leo continued ignoring his sister. "A number is randomly selected between 1 and 6 and then I pick up that many cards from my deck and if it's a level 4 or below Morphtronic, then I get to summon it." The monsters chest lit up and landed on a two. "And it's a two." Leo declared picking up the two cards. "And there's a level three Morphtronic Magnen in attack mode." (800/800.) A blue magnet turned into a humanoid form. "I'll end with a facedown."

"Here goes." Yusei admitted. "I summon speed warrior in attack mode." Yusei summoned the grey warrior type monster once again, not that he knew it. (900/400) "And during the turn it's summoned, its attack points are doubled." Yusei explained, as an aura powered up the level two monsters.

"Speed Warrior attacks Morphtronic Celfon." Yusei ordered.

"This could be bad, unless." Leo announced. "I activate my Morph Transition trap, all I have to do is switch a different morphtronic monster's battle position, and I can negate one attack." Leo happily explained. "Also since I'm switching my Magnen to defense mode, you can't attack any other monster."

"Wow, that strategy looks familiar." Yusei thought. "I end my turn."

"Now the amazing Leo draws." Leo announced shockingly, the bandana did help keep it in place, however it didn't help that the duel disk was far too big.

"You ok ?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Leo admitted.

Luna sighed. He brother was virtually hopeless.

"Now I summon a second Morphtronic Magnen in defense mode." Another magnet took to the field and an energy wall appeared between the two. "Now Mr. Amnesia man can't attack me until one Magnen is destroyed." Leo explained. "Next I activate Celfon's ability again."

The cell phone lit up once again, and it landed on a three. "Awesome." Leo picked up three cards. "I special summon Morphtronic Datatron." An orange flash drive took to a humanoid form and cannon revealed itself on its head. (1200/600). "Next I play my Gadget box spell card, this lets me summon a gadget token, once a turn." Leo explained as a strange multi-limbed monster was created. (0/0)

"Now I activate my Datatron's special ability." Leo shouted happily. "Since it's in attack mode, I release my gadget token to inflict you with 600 life points."

The token disappeared and the flash drive monster's cannon lit up inflicting damage to Yusei.

(YLP 3400)

It was then that something went off in our amnesiac hero's brain. He then remembered everything. "He uses weaker monsters in ways you'd never expect." He thought. "Just like me." He smiled.

"I did it." Leo shouted happily. "The crowd's going crazy over Leo's Morphtronic deck."

"Isn't it the end of your turn Leo ?" Luna asked half bored.

Oh, right." Leo admitted embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head. "Guess I got carried away, it's your move Mr. Amnesia man."

Yusei smiled at that.

"It's my turn." Yusei said happily, "I send 1 card from my hand to the graveyard to activate my card rotator spell card."

"What does that do ?" Leo asked, trying to sound brave.

"It switches the battle position of every monster on your field." Yusei explained.

"Wait all of them ?" Leo asked shocked.

"Yup." Yusei half chuckled trying not to hurt Leo's feelings.

"Uh, ladies and gentlemen, we are seeing an awful turnaround, the amazing Leo has." Leo Narrated only for his sister to interrupt.

"Stop narrating and focus on the duel." She shouted.

"But I'm toast." Leo whined.

"Not yet, but when I summon Junk Synchron, you might be." Yusei explained summoning his signature tuner monster. "Next I'll use his ability to bring back my Nitro Synchron I discarded to activate card rotator in defense mode. (300/100).

"This means he can summon a level 7 Synchro monster." Leo panicked.

"Nu uh." Luna corrected.

"Yeah, he's got a level 3 a level 2, and another level 2." Leo pointed out. "That means a level seven Synchro monster. "

"True, but I'm only allowed 1 tuner monster per Synchro summon." Yusei explained.

"Huh ?" Leo asked.

"Junk Synchron and Nitro Synchron are both tuner monsters." Luna explained.

"Watch and learn." Yusei explained. "I tune my Speed Warrior and Junk Synchron to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior in attack mode." The two monsters disappeared and in their place was the purple jet like Synchro monster. (2300/1300)

"Wow man, that's pretty cool." Leo admitted half scared.

"Next, I'll tune my Nitro Synchron up to my Junk Warrior to rev it up with one of my favorite monsters, Nitro Warrior (2800/1800)." Yusei explained, as the green warrior type monster with handle bar like horns and a tailpipe tail took to the field.

"You said one of your favorite monsters." Leo shouted happily. "Does that me you remember who you are, I knew it would work, I knew it."

"Hey Leo." Yusei said before Leo finished. "Get ready, because my Nitro Warrior's demagnetizing your magnet. I hope the Amazing Leo is ready for an amazing move from my Nitro Warrior." The warrior slammed its fist into one of Leo's Magnets. (LLP: 2000)

"The crowd isn't liking this." Leo panicked.

"Well then the crowd really won't like Nitro's ability." Yusei explained. "After it destroys a monster in battle, my warrior switches one monster you have in defense mode to attack mode, then it can battle against that monster." Nitro Warrior swung its fist, switching Leo's Celfon to attack mode. (100/300)

"No Way." Leo shouted.

"Sorry, but yes way, Nitro Warrior attack Celfon with Dynamite Crunch." Yusei ordered as Leo's life points dropped to zero.

Luna noticed that Leo's eyes began to water.

"Leo, don't cry when you lose." Luna said softly.

"I'm not crying." Leo cried rubbing the tears away.

"Yeah, don't be upset," Yusei said coming up. "Dueling with you helped me remember who I am, so thanks, and thanks for helping me get my memory back."

Leo smiled at that.

"Now how about I give you a couple of pointers for helping me get my memory back." Yusei suggested. "You see, instead of focusing your energy on getting your monsters where you wanted, you didn't leave any room for a counter attack."

Leo looked up at his previous opponent with his clearing eyes. "Your Morphtronics can adapt, now you need to learn that too, Jack Atlas certainly can." Yusei explained with a hearty laugh.

Luna put a hand on her brother's shoulder. "I thought you did really well Leo."

"So are you going to tell us who you are ?" Leo asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Yusei began hesitantly, and turning away.

"Please." Leo begged.

"You see this marker." Yusei pointed to his face, "The less you know about me, the safer you'll be."

"But if we don't know who you are, how can we be your friends ?" Leo asked.

"He's saying he can't." Luna answered. "It's getting late, at least stay the night."

"Yeah, and in the morning you can tell us your name." Leo suggested.

That night at the hotel, after everyone went to sleep, Tai quietly grabbed his runner and started to leave, only for Kari to catch him. "You're leaving ?" She asked.

"I have to find Yusei, and you guys will be in a lot of trouble if I stick around." Tai explained.

"Promise you come back once you finish with Jack ?" Kari asked hopefully.

"I doubt it." Tai said sorrowfully.

Kari looked at her brother.

"Something happened after you left the facility, Goodwin took an interest into me and Yusei, and it's got something to do with that dragon that showed up in our duel with Jack." Tai explained.

"Then you'll come home right ?" Kari asked.

Tai looked at his sister, then pulled her into a hug. "I'll see what I can do."

Meanwhile Yusei was making some modifications to Leo and Luna's duel disks before leaving himself.

"I hate to duel and dash kids but it's for your own good." Yusei thought going down the elevator.

The two heroes eventually met up with one another on the streets and began to explain the day's events.

"Your family is here ?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah, freaked me out at first too." Tai said.

Yusei looked to the side and frowned. Yusei had been orphaned as a baby and Tai had a tendency to forget that.

"Let's find Blister, and make our next move." Tai suggested, trying to change the subject.

Just then a series of headlights went on, revealing the clown like security agent Lazar.

"Well, well, Mr. Yusei Fudo, and Tai Kamiya." Lazar said.

"And you are half pint ?" Yusei asked.

"Officer Lazar, Sector Security." He said handing an envelope to both Satellites. "You two have been invited to the Fortune Cup."

The two opened their invites, each revealed a picture, and Yusei's was of Tank, Nerven, Blitz, and Rally while Tai's was of Kari.

"What's this ?" Tai demanded.

"A little insurance, if you two don't compete, the people you see in those pictures will be punished for your recent crimes times ten." Lazar explained.

Tai gritted his teeth as Lazar walked away.

"Goodwin has something to do with this." Yusei groaned.

"You think." Blister asked sarcastically, coming from a nearby alley. "I've been trying to find you two all day, what happened ?"

"It's a long story." Tai began.

-End of Chapter-

Ok here's chapter seven, also I'm doubling the number of contestants for the fortune cup to make things interesting. I've already planned 3 OC for the tournament. 1 with use an original card design, one will use an Ally of Justice deck, while the third will use a Jurak deck. Also before I hear anything about Tai's stash of cards, think about it, I'm certain Yugi, Jaden, Yusei and probably Yuma have a stash of cards because theirs no way they have less than 80 cards.

OC corner.

Radio Solider

Level 1

Attr: Light

Type: Warrior/ effect

ATK 200

DEF 200

Effect: Once per turn roll a die, then both you and your opponent can special summon 1 monster from their respective decks that's level is equal to or less than the number rolled. If the summoned monster is a tuner monster it can't be used as a Synchro material.

Gale force Dragon

Level 6

Attr: Wind

Type: Dragon/ Synchro/ effect

Atk: 2300

Def: 1200

Effect: 1 tuner monster + 1 wind attribute non tuner monster. When this card attacks or is attack you can switch the defending monsters battle position.

Rockslide Dragon

Level 7

Attr: Earth

Type: Dragon/ Synchro/ Effect

ATK: 2500

DEF 3000

Effect: 1 tuner monster + one or more earth attribute non tuner monsters. Once a turn Tribute one monster on your side of the field, decrease the attack points of 1 monster on the field the attack points of the tribute monster.


	8. Chapter 8: The black rose

Accelerating Courage Chapter 8: The Black Rose

AN: Before I was considering adding more Ocs for the fortune cup, but they'll be revealed when they fight the Main characters, though 1 from a fellow author. Also if you have an original card design, I'd like to hear it. Also I'm planning a special celebrity appearance during the events. Here's some clues as to who it is. 1) It's not a main character. 2) Said person showed up in the original series. 3) The person's ace monsters have a junior counterpart. EX: Harpies pet Baby Dragon.

-Chapter Start-

Tai and Yusei pulled their runners into the garage; Blister had set up for them. It was a small space, enough for both runners. It also had a couch, and work table to repair their runners.

"This will do until the fortune cup." Blister said. "It's got all the amenities of this end of town, rats, cockroaches, mice, and the occasional stray cat, I decorated the place myself."

"It's cleaner than my place back at the Satellite." Tai joked.

"You two should gets some rest and clear your heads if you want to win the fortune cup," Blister began, and turned to Yusei. "Especially since you haven't recovered from that fall."

"I'll rest when my friends are safe." Yusei insisted.

"You forget Fudo, we're no good to anyone if we're not at full strength." Tai reminded.

"He's got a good point." Blister agreed.

Yusei walked out and looked at the Security main tower. "You forget Tai, I heal quickly."

"And so I'll show Goodwin just how good I feel." He thought.

The next morning at a certain Tops apartment building, Luna woke up to her brother screaming "He's Gone," followed by several No's and Leo running around all over the place.

"Did the Tooth Fairy forget you again ?" Luna asked, half asleep.

"Luna, he took his runner and left." Leo shouted.

Luna woke up the rest of the way at that. "Well did he at least leave a note to where he's going ?"

"No." Leo shouted, he continued to run around franticly.

Luna then noticed their duel disks on the coffee table.

"It's all your fault, you should have been nicer," Leo shouted running around frantically. "He was going to teach me to be the best duelist ever and."

"Will you calm down," Luna interrupted. "Look at these."

"What did he do to them ?" Leo asked happily as the twins picked up their duel disks. Leo put his on and was amazed at the fit. "It fits now, so how do I look ?"

"Pretty good," Luna said, more interested in their house guest. "Now I just wish we knew who he was so we knew who he was so we could thank him."

"Well it's his own fault for not telling us his name," Leo pointed out. "I mean he had amnesia and we helped him, if he wanted to thank us he would have stayed."

"I guess so, but why didn't he say good bye ?" Luna wondered. "Maybe he wanders the city streets alone looking to help struggling duelist like a knight in shinning armor, but with a deck."

"A knight, try a super hero with a secret name." Leo said. Just then the video intercom went off and Leo went to answer it, revealing their friend and classmate Dexter.

"What up my main man." he said.

"Dexter, get this theirs this guy." Leo began.

"Pause there's no time for that, I got us a lead." Dexter interrupted.

"A lead ?" Leo asked.

"Duh, the black rose." Dexter explained.

"C'mon Dex, the black rose is just an urban legend." Leo assured his friend.

"You miss me yet Dexter ?" Luna asked with a taunt.

"Uh, no." He said quickly. "Listen the black rose is the most amazing duelist ever, her cards come to life."

He then showed the twins his deck. I've rebuilt my deck and check several blogs, there's a rumor going around she going to show up at the street duels today."

"Then let's go." Leo said revealing his new duel disk.

"Leo, how come your duel disk isn't coming off anymore ?" Dexter asked astonished.

"Right, well you see theirs this super hero." Leo began.

"He's not a super hero, he's a knight." Luna interrupted.

"What are you guys talking about, who fix up your duel disk ?" Dexter demanded.

"Oh well he got a red duel runner," Leo began only for Luna to pull him to the side.

"Until we know more about him, we should keep it to ourselves." Luna whispered.

"Ok." Leo answered.

"Hey what's going on ?" Dexter demanded.

"Nothing, we were just admiring your bowtie, bye." Luna said ending the feed.

"We need to keep this to ourselves." Luna reminded.

Leo reluctantly nodded. He then turned to his duel disk, "Luna, do you think Mr. Amnesia man flies, or has a jet pack ?"

"Where is He?" Matt Shouted, over a communication link.

"We don't know he left sometime last night." Sora explained.

"It was one simple mission, get him back what part don't you get?" Matt asked.

"Look sweetie." Sora began, only for Matt to interrupt her.

"No, I'm sending Ken, Mimi, Yolie, and Cody, maybe then we'll get some work done." Matt shouted, ending the communication.

"Still don't see why you're dating him." Davis stated.

"Is their something you'd like to tell me?" Sora ordered.

"Yeah, Tai's mom and sister went to go find him and TK went to go find them." Davis said. "By the way, why didn't we bring our digimon?"

"So we don't freak people out." Sora snapped.

"So you guys mind filling me in about what that purple haired freak wanted." Blister asked back at the garage the next morning as the two began to repair their runners.

"More like showed us." Tai answered. He handed Blister the invites.

"I take it these are your pals?" Blister asked looking at the pictures.

"And his little sister." Yusei added. "We don't duel Goodwin said they'll pay the price."

"Sounds about right." Blister said, reminded of all the favors he had to pull to get people out of a problem Goodwin had put them in. "If its not a bribe, it's a threat, so their in the satellite."

"Except Kari, who's with my mom." Tai answered.

"Man." Blister groaned, he then looked at the pictures again. "I'll head down their and make sure they're save."

"You're a life save Blister." Yusei chuckled. The older man then turned his attention to Tai.

"So Tai, how come I can only find records of you dating back three years ?" Blister asked.

"I'm from a parallel dimension." Tai answered.

"Be serious." Blister said flatly.

"He is." Yusei said. The older man looked shocked.

Meanwhile at Jack's apartment, Goodwin was looking out the window. "How's your training coming for the fortune cup?" The director asked.

"If you mean sitting on the couch doing nothing than just fine." Jack snapped.

"We'll you might want to change your attitude, I ensured that your friends Yusei and Tai would be participating as well." Goodwin said.

This caught Jack's attention. "They'll be there, I like."

"I'm glad." Goodwin's serious face turned into a smile. "I should let you get back to work on your training regimen, I'll show my self out." He said leaving. "And make sure you win this time, OK Jack."

The director left and Jack grabbed a cup of tea from his assistant Mina.

"Do you have any idea what this means?" He asked his blank faced assistant. "I can face either Tai or Yusei again."

"And that's a good thing?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, back at the satellite, Tai and Yusei were near equals in dueling, this tournament will decide whose better." Jack explained. "It also means another chance."

"Chance at what?" Mina asked, not getting this.

"A chance to redeem myself." Jack said holding up Twin Cyborg Dragon and Stardust Dragon. "I underestimated those two and if I up the ante a little bit, the crimson dragon just might show."

Later that day, a taxi showed up at Blisters' hideout and two old friends, Tanner, and Yagani.

"I still think that fall messed with the main engine." Tai said.

"Well it's holding fine." Yusei said, working on his engine, with blaring music in the background.

"Turn that down." Blister shouted at the two as he and their guests came down.

"What are you two sore eyed guys doing here?" Tai asked surprised.

"After Yusei beat Armstrong, we didn't get early release, we got way early release." Yanagi explained. "And we came to this uh."

"This place is a dump, why don't you get a throw rug and work some fung shui in here?" Tanner rudely suggested.

"Tanner you said you'd be nice." Yanagi pointed out.

"That was nice." Tanner said, looking over the runners. "I'm liking your runners though, twin exhaust, duel rotor, and holo-display."

As Tanner listen the features he began to reminisce about his turbo dueling days.

"What do you say you let me take one of these two out for a spin, I'll bring them back fully charged and no scratch." Tanner offered.

"Like your last runner?" Yanagi joked. Tai and Yusei chuckled at that.

"I wouldn't mind you roughing my runner up a bit, I've been thinking about remolding it since it looks so muck like Yusei's." Tai said honestly.

"So are you saying yes?" Tanner asked hopefully.

"Sure, if you can beat Yusei." Tai smiled.

"Why are you dragging me into this?" Yusei chuckled.

"I got to see that." Yanagi shouted.

Everyone went outside to the lot behind the building as Tanner and Yusei loaded up their duel disks and took to opposite sides.

"So what's your story?" Yanagi asked Blister. "I bet you didn't know I'm a world famous treasure hunter that collects the rarest cards."

"No Tanner told me your decks a joke." Blister pointed out.

"He said what?" The older and short man shouted.

Yanagi then began to reveal his deck to Blister as the Jack of all trades began to think and look at the satellite duo. " Where and how did you find these guys?"

Before the duel could begin, an engine was heard and in rolled in Jack Atlas.

"At least it's not Sora." Tai thought.

Yusei and Tanner meanwhile stared contently at the champion for different reasons.

"What's Jack Atlas doing here?" Yanagi asked.

"Lesson?" Blister offered, only for Jack to turn and say "Careful." Freaking the two out.

"Atlas, its been awhile, what's up." Tanner said, his glare never stopping.

"My career thank you." Jack said, turning to Tai and Yusei.

"What brings you hear Jack?" Yusei demanded. Jack dug into his jacket and pulled out Stardust Dragon and Twin Cyborg Dragon, causing the Satellite duo's eyes to widen.

"Rumor has it you two will be competing in the fortune cup." Jack said.

"I wonder where you heard that from." Tai scoffed.

"Here's the deal, I'll loan you two your dragons back, if one of you two beat me at the fortune cup, you get them back, I win, I get these two and were straight." Jack offered.

"What about our friends and my sister?" Tai asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jack said startled at the statement.

Tai and Yusei then dug into their jackets and pulled out the photos Lazar had given them.

"Your purple haired pal Lazar showed up and if we don't duel they pay." Yusei angrily explained.

"What?" Jack asked shocked.

"Don't act surprise Atlas, your pal Goodwin set the whole thing up and he's going to regret messing with our friends." Tai said with anger.

"Well then you two are definitely going to need these two." Jack tossed them the dragons. "And just so were clear, I don't know anything about this threat." He left at that.

Yanagi let a sigh of relieve loose and went to go see what cards were.

The duo reluctantly showed the older man as a face of realization swept over his excitement. "Those are the dragons you two used to summon the Crimson Dragon."

"Don't forget Jack was their too." Yusei reminded.

"Great, we got to be friends with Jack again?" Tai groaned.

Realizing the fortune cup would be a big completion, Tai and Yusei both agreed to go find a card shop for some new cards to add to their decks. Tanner and Yanagi decided to go with for different reasons, while Blister went off to find a way to the Satellite.

"C'mon Yusei, I know you've been trying to find a Resurrection Wave Card." Tai assured him.

"True, but if we're lucky we've only got enough cash on hand for a booster pack or two." Yusei reminded him.

"Aw, man." Tai groaned putting his hands behind his head.

"Tai." A voice shouted. The four turned to see Kari come running up with Yuuko not far away.

"Hey you." Tai began only for his mother to twist his ear.

"You are in so much trouble young man." Yuuko shouted.

"Tai's in trouble." Tanner laughed.

"Mom, there's part of the story you don't know about." Tai explained while still in pain.

Yuuko's eyes widened at that. The two explained about the fortune cup, while Yanagi was explained the whole signer ordeal.

"So I'll be back in jail if you two don't compete?" Kari asked.

"If you're lucky." Tanner explained.

"Plus I can't let Rally and the others go down either." Tai explained.

"I can't blame you for that." Yuuko admitted.

Just then a familiar voice was heard. "Is this a privet reunion or can anyone join?" Yolie asked as she, Ken, Cody, and Mimi popped up.

"Oh joy." Tai groaned.

"More friends of yours?" Tanner asked. Tai nodded.

"Good thing we found you guys before Matt got angry." Yolie smiled."Thing is, I don't care." Tai said nonchalantly. This caused the new visitors to get upset. They immediately pulled him to the a nearby alley.

"So nothing we've been through matters to you?" Mimi demanded.

"No, it's just I picked up a liking to my new life here." Tai said smoothly. He didn't mean to sound rude, but Tai wanted to know more about the Signer ordeal.

"Listen Tai, times have changed since you've been gone." Ken began with his head turned. He was one of the few Digidestined that had realized about Matt going power mad.

"Yeah, I'm three years older." Tai joked.

"This is serious, the sovereigns." Cody began only for Tai to once again interrupt. "Can bite me."

The four looked at him funny. "Something's come up and I may need to save this world."

"So, it's not your world." Yolie countered.

"Then by that, he never should have met Agumon then shouldn't he." Yusei said coming up.

"Uh, we have no idea what you're talking about." Ken said, trying to sound dumb.

"Oh, so I'm not talking about that fact that you're all digidestined?" Yusei asked sarcastically.

"You told him?" the four digidestined asked in shock.

"He's my best friend." Tai countered. He turned to leave at that.

"What did I miss?" Tai asked.

"Blister showed up and told me he found a work boat heading for satellite tonight." Yusei said.

"Got to love that old man's connections." Tai laughed, as Ken came running up.

"What do you want?" Tai asked.

"Why are you staying here?" The former digimon emperor asked. Tai smiled, the one question no one had asked. "Basically I fell in reject row, met some good people, and ended up in a new prophecy." Tai laughed, then got serious, "Why?"

"Matt is nuts, simple as that." Ken answered.

"I knew he was never meant for leadership." Tai chuckled.

"He also wants that dragon that brought you here destroyed." Ken added.

"You mean this guy?" Tai asked showing him Twin Cyborg Dragon.

"That is so spooky." Ken admitted. "Let's go before the others recover from shock."

"Mr. Amnesia man." Leo shouted as he and Dexter came up.

"Who's the munchkin?" Tai asked.

"A kid I met yesterday with plenty of dueling potential." Yusei said.

"Rally good or one of Martha's kids good?" Tai asked, trying to get a general idea.

"Jack Atlas wannabe good." Yusei chuckled.

"Wow." Tai said surprised.

"Look Dexter it's the superhero that fixed mine and my sisters duel disk." Leo shouted.

Ken and Tai looked at Yusei. "Super hero?" They asked in unison.

"I had amnesia and for their safety I didn't tell him or his sister my name." Yusei explained sheepishly. "Though he's competing for his sister in the fortune cup."

"I can't imagine that kid in a dress." Tai chuckled.

"Fortune cup?" Ken asked. "Is that for the duel monsters game you have going on here?"

Tai nodded. "I'll explain later."

"Leo what are you doing here?" Yusei asked. "It's dangerous for kids your age and where's your sister?"

"She didn't want to come." Leo answered, as Dexter, Blister, Yanagi, Tanner, Yuuko, and Kari came up. Dexter stood in shock as he noticed the markers on Tai and Yusei's faces.

"Leo I don't think this guy is a super hero." Dexter whispered. "Check that mark on his and his friend's face."

"That's for his secret identity." Leo whispered back.

"What are you two doing here?" Yanagi asked happily in his crazed fashion, startling Dexter.

"We're looking for the Black Rose." Leo answered.

"The urban legend?" Tai asked. Leo and Dexter nodded.

"Uh who?" Ken and Kari asked.

"You know, the duelist who can bring her cards to life?" Dexter answered, as he explained he noticed the invites in Yusei's hand and Tai's back pocket.

"Hey look at those."

"So you got the invites" Leo asked ecstatic. He turned to Yusei, "You are so going down."

Everyone's thoughts were interrupted by a series of crashes at a nearby card shop. An older man was being harassed by a gang of duelist.

"We did want to get new cards and I don't see security showing up." Tai pointed out.

Yusei nodded and he, Tai, and company went to go see what happened.

"Excuse me, are you still open?" Tai quipped.

"Well, well, if isn't two of my least favorite enforcers." A bigger man said darkly.

"Shade, I heard you bribed a security officer into helping you and Slam get out of the facility." Yusei growled. Shade and Slam were twins who ran the old duel gang the Force Crushers. Shade, as his name implied wore a pair of black sunglasses. While Slam had a chain necklace on. They both had black hair, Shade's was straight, and Slam's was a Mohawk. And both wore a black leather jacket, shirt, and jeans with combat boots on. Both used a variation of a Dark Attribute deck.

"What, Martha was too big of game for you two?" Tai joked.

"Can it Kamiya." Slam shouted.

"Or do you think you can still keep up with the likes of us?" Shade taunted.

"I'm sorry, but how often did we use to mop the floor with you two?" Yusei chuckled.

"Not enough apparently." Blister commented.

"Then let's settle this the old fashioned way, we duel, we win you leave." Tai said.

"We win, we get your runners." Shade suggested.

"If it will make you happy." Tai groaned.

They took outside and went to either side of the street. It would go Yusei, Shade, Tai, and then Slam.

"DUEL!" The four shouted.

(All LP 4000)

"I'll start this duel." Yusei explained drawing. "By summoning my Fortress Warrior in defense mode (LV 2 600/1200). Yusei summoned a grey rock like figure with a massive building on its back. "I'll end with two facedown's."

"Then its my turn." Shade said. "I play the field spell Mystical Plasma Zone." Shade inserted a card into the side of his duel disk. The area around the four became a dark thunder covered place. "With this field spell in play all Dark attribute monster get 500 attack points and loose 400 defense points." Shade explained. "Next I summon Giant orc in attack mode. (2200/0 -2700/0). Shade summoned a massive orc with a bone in its hand. "I'll end with a facedown card."

"Ok, why didn't he attack?" Kari asked.

"After it attacks, Giant orc switches to defense mode after it attacks." Blister explained. He then noticed something. "Where's Tanner?"

"Some of Shade and Slam's friends tried running so Tanner said he was going to stop them." Kari explained.

"Then its my turn." Tai said proudly drawing. "I summon my Komouri dragon in attack mode. ( LV4 1500/1200 - 2000/800) "Next I play my Double Summon Spell Card, to summon my Attribute Driver Tuner monster in attack mode. (Lv 1 200/300) Tai summoned a light attribute machine type monster to the field. It had six arms, light blue with a turtle shell like body. It had six gems on its stomach, colored to match each attribute, and a pair of antennae. "When I use this tuner monster all my other Synchro material monsters are treated as an attribute of my choice." Tai explained. "Next, I'll discard my noisy gnat monster from my hand to boost my Komouri Dragon's level by 1. (lv 4-5) Now I'll tune my driver and dragon to Synchro summon Gale force Dragon, (2300/1200). Tai had summoned the wind attribute monster from the day before. "Gale force Dragon attack." Tai ordered. With the wind attribute monsters attack, Giant Orc was switch to defense mode.

"Like I haven't seen that combo before." Shade chuckled. "I play my continuous trap Seismic Spring."

"And that does what?" Tai asked, he had never heard of this card before.

"When a monster switches battle positions by effect, its switched back, so long as it wasn't by another Seismic Spring." Shade answered.

"Oh crud." Tai paled.

Giant Orc switched back and crushed Gale force Dragon (T+Y LP: 3600)

"I'll end with two facedowns." Tai said in defeat.

"Does anyone else think Shade and Slam help themselves to some cards before this duel?" Ken asked. True he had just found out about duel monsters from a message from Davis earlier today, he was starting to get the idea.

"Yeah." Blister said.

"It's my turn." Slam drew. "I summon my Mystic Tomato in attack mode (LV 4 1400/1100- 1900/700). Kari giggled as the Tomato took to the field. "Next I'll cook it up with my Mystical wok Spell card, giving us 1900 life points." (SS LP 5900)

"Ken I agree with you." Tai said. Back during the enforcer days, Tai and the others frequently dueled the twins and they never had cards like that.

"Next I'll have my brother's orc crush Fortress Warrior." Slam declared proudly. The bone slammed into the warrior, but wasn't destroyed.

"Once a duel Fortress Warrior can't be destroyed." Yusei explained to Slam's confused face.

"You should have realized that you moron." Shade shouted.

"I'll end with a facedown." Slam groaned.

"Then its my turn." Yusei said drawing. "I summon my Junk Synchron in attack mode (LV 3 1300/900-1800/500) "Now I'll use its ability to bring back Tai's Attribute Driver back in defense mode." Junk Synchron took to the field and with a wave of its hand, brought Tai's tuner monster back. "Next, I'll tune my Junk Syncrhon to my Fortress Warrior to bring out Junk Warrior. (LV5 2300/1300-3000/800). The dark purple Synchro monster took to the field.

"Whoa man, Junk Warrior's attack points should only be 2500 since Attribute Drivers on the field." Shade pointed out.

"Junk Warrior is a dark attribute monster too." Slam reminded angrily.

"What did he mean by that?" Kari asked. "I get that the field spell affects Tai and Yusei's monsters but where did the extra power come from?"

"Junk Warrior gets the added attack points of every level 2 or below monster on Yusei's field." Blister explained.

"Junk Warrior Scrap Fist." Junk Warrior Charged and destroyed the orc." (SSLP: 5600) "I end my turn."

"It's my turn." Shade growled at the powerhouse on the field. He then smiled at what he drew. "I play my Cheerful Coffin spell card, which allows me to discard up to three monsters." Shade then looked over his hand. "I think I'll just ditch my obsidian dragon." Shade then discarded said monster, and smiled. "Would you look at that, I've got 3 dark attribute monsters in my graveyard exactly."

"Oh no." Blister groaned.

"What?" Kari asked as she and the other looked at him.

"There's a series of Dark counterpart monsters, several of which can be special summoned by having a few dark attribute monster in the grave." The older man explained.

"That's right, and I special summon Dark Armed Dragon (LV 7 2800/1000-3300/600) Shade had summoned a full black and silver Armed Dragon level 7 to the field.

"Now, by removing 1 dark attribute monster, I can destroy 1 card on the field, so good by Obsidian Dragon, and good bye Junk Warrior." With a series of dark matter daggers, Junk Warrior was destroyed.

"Now Dark Armed dragon destroy Attribute Driver." Shade ordered. He would have used Dark Armed dragon's ability again, but he knew these two could summon a power house quickly.

"I play my trap, Scrap Iron Scarecrow." Yusei declared, revealing the reusable trap.

"I end my turn." Shade groaned.

"Here I come." Tai said, drawing. "I play my jar of greed trap card, to get one new card." Tai activated his facedown to get something new. "Now I play my Card of Sanctuary, so we all draw until we have six cards." Everyone drew once more. "Oh, this will be good." Tai thought. "I sacrifice my driver, to summon level 5 armed dragon." The smaller dragon took the drivers place. "Next I play level up to special summon Armed Dragon Level 7." The original version to Dark Armed dragon glared at its dark attribute counterpart.

Shade scoffed. "You forget, Mystical plasma zone is still in affect."

"That's funny, I don't recall saying my turn was up." Tai said with a smile.

"Don't tell me." Shade and Slam groaned.

"Yup, I sacrifice LV 7 to summon LV 10." Tai chuckled along side Yusei.

In the previous dragon's place was a massive black and red humanoid dragon that stood on its hind legs. (LV 10 3000/2000)

"Why are they freaking out, Dark Armed Dragon is still stronger." Leo pointed out.

"Except by sending 1 card from his hand, Tai can destroy all of Shade and Slam's face up monsters." Dexter pointed out.

"So I'll ditch my Manga Dragon so you can kiss your dragon goodbye." Tai shouted. Similarly to before, Armed Dragon destroyed dark armed dragon.

"Oh no." The twins groaned.

"Armed Dragon, Armored Knuckle." Armed Dragon threw a punch at the two with full force.

(SSLP: 2600)

"Look's like I have to save the day again." Slam shouted, drawing. "I play burial from a different dimension to put the obsidian dragon back into the graveyard." Slam chuckled darkly, "And since we've got at least 4 different dark attribute monsters in the grave, I can special summon Dark lord Zerato in attack mode. (LV 8 2800/2300-3300/1800) A bat winged, cloaked figure with a saw like sword took to the field.

"Is anyone else scared of that monster?" Leo asked frightened.

"You should, so now I sent my dark blade to the graveyard, to destroy all your monsters." Slam smiled, activating the effect. "Now I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Fudo's Scarecrow."

In a gust of wind, their main defense was destroyed.

"Zerato, dark sacred slash." Zerato slashed at Tai. (TYLP: 300)

"Now I play my facedown card, Interdimentinal Matter transporter to remove Zerato for one turn." Slam explained revealing his trap.

"Why do that?" Ken asked confused.

"After activating his effect, Zerato is destroyed." Tai explained.

"So now, he can keep him for another turn." Dexter added in realization.

"Hurry up and make your move Fudo." Shade chuckled.

"With pleasure." He said, drawing. "I play Tai's facedown card, Silent Doom." Yusei opened up with the card Tai placed several turns prior. "And I'll use it to bring Tai's Gale force Dragon back in defense mode." Yusei began. "Next I play my facedown monster reincarnation spell card, so by discarding Quillbolt hedgehog, I can add Junk Synchron back to my hand." Yusei traded the two card, "Next I'll summon Junk Synchron and bring Fortress warrior, and Quilbolt hedgehog to the field." In one turn, Yusei summoned four more monsters.

"He wouldn't." Tai thought with a smile.

"I now play my equip spell Synchro boost, giving fortress warrior a level, and 500 attack points." (LV3 1100/1200). "Now for part one of my finisher, I tune them all together to rev up my Junk Knight. (LV 8 2300/2500- 2800/2000).

"Is That it?" The twins chuckled.

"No, I play Polymerization." Yusei said.

"What?" The twins shouted.

"What's that do?" Kari asked.

"It allows them to take two or more monsters and special summon a fusion summon a monster." Dexter answered. "You really should learn this stuff."

"Give them a break Dex." Leo said.

"Now I fuse my Junk Knight, with Tai's Gale Force Dragon to Fusion Summon Spiral Dragon Knight. (LV 9 3200/2500) Junk Knight was now sitting on top of Gale force Dragon. Except, Junk Knight's chest, upper legs, lance, and upper arms were golden. Its helmet now had a black stripe going down the back. Gale force Dragon now had Red armor on the head, wings, and body. "Now by sending 1 card on the field to the graveyard, like Tai's last facedown, I can destroy 1 card on the field, like Zerato." Yusei declared, destroying the Darklord. "Now Spiral Shredder Slicer." Yusei ordered as the knight/dragon team destroyed the end of the satellite twins life points.

"Ok, now were mad." Shade and Slam shouted. The charged forward only to be grabbed by the back of their shirts. The man that grabbed them was about two years older than Tai, though he was quiet large. He looked American, had short, messy blonde hair with blue eyes. He wore black pants, shoes, fingerless gloves, and shirt. He also had on a red short sleeve jacket.

"Is their a problem here?" The man asked.

"Let's get out of here." The twins left shouting, leaving their shirts.

"Thanks, I'm Tai." Our Interdimentinal hero introduced.

"Yusei." The satellite said.

"Travis Phonies, and no I'm not related to Aster Phonies." Travis joked.

"Fancy dueling boys." The owner said. "Is their anyway I can thank you?"

Tai and Yusei looked at each other.

The duo and their new friend Travis got several new cards they wanted while Ken and Kari each got a deck and a duel disk. Ken's deck was a machine type deck while Kari got one focused on light attribute monsters. Tai had also given her the one dragon he hardly ever used, Light end Dragon.

The said their goodbyes to Travis and headed off.

"Nice guy." Yuuko commented.

Before anyone could react, Tai and Yusei grabbed their arms in pain.

"What's wrong?" Kari asked.

"This happen before when." Tai began only for the people from the local street duels to run away from the area. They were all shouting the same thing. "The Black Rose."

"Well Leo, you wanted to see this lady." Tai said as he and Yusei ran towards a cyclone that popped out.

"She's just an urban legend." Blister insisted.

"Not likely." Ken said.

Tai and Yusei fell back as a massive dragon appeared behind some smoke. Not long after, Tai's wing mark reappeared, while A tail like mark appeared on Yusei's arm.

"Tai, you got a tattoo?" His mother shouted.

"How'd you get it to glow like that?" Ken asked.

"That's no tattoo, it's the mark of the dragon." Yanagi corrected. Leo freak out, remembering he had seen it before.

A blast of light hit everyone's eyes as a woman with red hair, Yusei's age with a red/black cloak on stood their. She had a red duel disk activated. Her face was blocked off by a white mask.

"So your this black rose I keep hearing about." Tai said.

"Ok, so she's not made up." Blister joked.

The black rose look at Tai and Yusei's arms. "Your arms, you two also have marks."

"Also?" Tai asked.

"We do." Yusei said firmly, getting closer.

"Stay away." The black rose ordered. With a quick card, the black rose disappeared.

"Two words, Arcadia Movement." Tai shouted.

"The what?" Kari asked.

"The only people Goodwin can't touch." Blister answered.

"What's going on?" Yolie asked as the second rescue team and Davis came running up.

"What happened?" Davis asked. No one noticed the marks had vanished.

"We'll find out at the fortune cup." Tai said, the groaned realizing something.

"You got invites?" Davis asked excitedly.

-Chapter end-

Oc corner:

Attribute Driver

LV1

ATTR: light

Atk 200

Def 300

Type: machine/tuner: If you use this card for a Synchro material, the other monsters can be treated as an attribute of your choice.

Seismic Spring: Continuous trap: When a monster switches battle positions by card effect (Except Seismic Spring.) Switch it back.

Spiral Dragon Knight

LV 9

Attr: wind

ATK: 3200

DEF: 2500

Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect: Junk knight + Gale force Dragon.: Send 1 card from your field to the graveyard, destroy 1 card on the field. You can only activate this effect once per turn.

Finally heres chapter 8. It took longer than expect. Also to Jewel of life, I finally added Ken for you. Also Travis is an OC from A5L. Before I go:

Fortune Cup line up for this story

Block A

Duel 1: Leo/Luna vs. Grieger

Duel 2: Professor vs. Officer Hammer Ally of Justice Deck

Block B

Duel 1: OC Monica Myer: OC

Duel 2: Yusei vs. OC Rovan Gladiator beast deck user

Block C

Duel 1: Akiza vs. RansburG

Duel 2: OC vs. Syun, zombie deck

Block D

Duel 1: Codan vs. OC

Duel 2: Oc vs. Oc

Block E

Duel 1: Tex, Jurak duelist vs. A5L OC Travis Phoenix Dark Attribute Dragon duelist.

Duel 2: Hunter Pace vs. Tai

Block F

Duel 1: Oc vs. Celebrity Guest

Duel 2: OC vs. Arthur Buster Blader Deck


	9. Chapter 9: Fortune Cup Day 11

Accelerating Courage Chapter 9: Fortune Cup First Rounds Part 1

Here were are, finally the fortune cup. Let's hope you all like it.

It was the night before the fortune cup, and Yusei and Tai were in the garage Blister set them up in after the Jack of all trades left for the satellite.

"I told you you'd get a Resurrection wave card." Tai chuckled.

"Among other useful cards." Yusei stated as among the cards he had gotten Catapult Warrior, Lightning Warrior, Quick Span Knight, Junk Master, Duel Grave Mirror and the Synchron City field spell. "So did you apparently."

Tai smiled at his new found cards, among them Darkstorm Dragon, Light and Darkness Dragon, Permafrost Dragon, Tundra Dragon, and level 4 and 6 of the Horus the black flame dragon monsters.

"Atlas is going down." Tai shouted. He then realized something.

"Do you think its weird on how Luna got the invite, theirs going to be several pros their." Tai brought up.

Yusei realized Tai was right. "Who are you and what have you done with Tai Kamiya?"

Tai looked at him.

"There's no way the Tai I know would figure something like that out." Yusei chuckled.

Just then their was a knock at the door. Tai opened it up and revealed Davis, Kari, and to Tai's surprise, Matt.

"Did he threaten you?" Tai said flatly to his sister. She shook her head.

"Davis's big mouth?" Tai offered. She nodded. "Come on in."

"Hey Kari." Yusei greeted. The digidestined of light smiled at him.

"So you think it's funny to disobey my direct orders?" Matt asked Tai furiously.

"Yeah kind of." Tai chuckled.

Matt was about to say something when he noticed Tai's duel runner.

"What's that thing?" he asked.

"My duel runner." Tai answered.

Matt looked over the machine with interest. "Here's the deal Tai," Matt said in a smug tone, "You give me your fancy bike, and I'll let you stay here."

"I thought you didn't have your license yet?" Tai asked.

"I just got it last month." Matt answered. "So what do you say?"

With careful aim, power, and teamwork, Matt was thrown into a dumpster.

The fortune cup was in full swing. Fans were filling into their seats. Among them were Yuuko, Kari, Davis, Ken, and the rest of the rescue teams. With the exception of Matt, he was talking a day long shower. The other exception was Joe. He accidentally made his way to the satellite. Blister caught this before he left and promised to watch out for the Digidestined of Reliability.

"He'll end up losing in the first couple rounds." Sora stated firmly.

"I don't know about that, after seeing his dueling skill, he could very much win this." Ken commented.

"Ken be quiet." Sora said flatly.

"You'd be surprised." Kari said happily.

"What's that mean?" Sora snapped.

Meanwhile, Leo was putting on the finishing touches to his disguise.

"So how do I look?" Leo asked dressed like his sister with make-up. His twin was dressed in a trench coat and large hat.

"Leo, you're as good as Luna as Luna is." Yanagi answered. Tai used all his will power not to laugh.

"Yahoo." Leo cheered only for his sister to kick him in the shin.

"Don't embarrass me." She demanded.

"Relax Luna, I'm about to make you a dueling legend." Leo assured. "Ready Mr. Amnesia man and sidekick."

"Why am I the side kick?" Tai asked undignified.

"Sure am, but the makeup can go." Yusei suggested.

"Ok, but only if you tell me your guy's names." Leo bartered.

"You'll find out later princess." Tai chuckled.

"What's that mean?" Leo demanded.

While Luna looked upset, Dexter and Yanagi looked hopeful, Tanner looked upset.

"There's something up this fortune cup thing, be careful you two." Tanner though in content.

"Duelists young and old, professional and amateur alike." The pompadour headed MC shouted to the cheering fans. "Please welcome our master of ceremonies, Director Rex Goodwin." The MC announced pointing at the Director.

"So that's Goodwin?" Yuuko asked.

"Unfortunately." Tanner said, arriving with the rest of the dimensional natives.

As the cheerleaders cheered, Jack Atlas and Red Dragon Archfiend made their way to the center field.

"New Domino City, What's say we kick this tournament into Overdrive, let's get this started." Jack shouted triumphantly.

The crowd roar with excitement.

"Dang, he is popular." Yolie said in awe.

"I know right?" Davis agreed."Now let's introduce the fortune 16, the lucky contestants who will duel one another in a chance to duel Jack Atlas." MC shouted, pointing to the rising platform. The MC named off the 16 duelist as they appeared on the Jumbotron.

"So your names are Yusei and Tai?" Leo asked.

"Yup, know don't were it out princess." Tai chuckled. Tai looked to his right and noticed something.

"Did you know Travis would be here?" Tai asked Yusei.

"First I've heard of it." Yusei admitted.

Soon the crowd got restless. They saw Tai and Yusei's marks and began to shout.

"Get those Satellite Rejects out of here!" Several demanded.

"If this keeps up, Tai will get kicked out of the tournament, before it starts." Sora smiled, as the crowd chanted Lose the Loser.

As the MC began to panic on what to tell the crowd, one of the contestants, Grieger grabbed the mice. He was a tall dark skinned man with a leather vest on.

"I have something to say." He said in a demanding tone, silencing the crowd. "I know things are different here, but were I come we judge a person by their spirit." Grieger proceeded to point at Tai and Yusei. "These two might be branded by your city as no good, but all I see are duelist, and being a duelist myself I have no choice but to respect them until they give me a reason not to." Everyone remained silent as Greiger continued. "Because a duelist isn't judged by where he's from, who is family is, or how much money they have, that isn't what really matters." He handed the mice back to the MC. Leo was moved to tears by the speech. Goodwin then broke the silence by applauding. Everyone with a few exceptions in the stands joined too.

"I know I should be rooting for Tai, but Go Greiger." Davis shouted.

"Shut up Davis." Sora ordered.

Greiger turned to see Travis look content at Greiger. "You got something to say?"

"You beat me to it." Travis said, his expression turning to a smile. Greiger returned the smile. The contests didn't notice the look on Rex's lawyer, Monica. She was clad in a black miniskirt with matching suit jacket and a white shirt could be seen from underneath. Her glasses were pure white with anger. Goodwin never mentioned satellite scum showing up.

"Thank you for those heartfelt words Greiger." Goodwin said standing up. "In this world social status and personal wealth draw a line between ourselves and fellow man, but I had a vision regarding this line and sought to remove the line for a fitting while. In a tournament where the haves and have not's could meet on a level playing field and duel for a chance of glory, and the fortune cup was born." Rex said. The crowd cheered accordingly.

"And now, let's turn to the bracket shuffler." The MC said. The board lit up to reveal who would be dueling who. The first match would go to Leo and Greiger.

"Look I'm first." Leo pointed. Greiger turned to the kid and smiled.

"I can take this guy I know it." Leo thought determined.

A few minutes later, the contests were lead into a break room of sorts. Travis was gone for a time as he had a phone call to make, while Leo was talking to the Satellite Duo.

"This duel disk you fixed for me is awesome." Leo said excited.

"Glad you like it." Yusei said with a smile. "And don't forget to adapt to your opponent's strategy."

"If you want my advice, you should have used your sister's deck." Tai smiled.

"Hey, what's that mean?" Leo asked undignified.

"I'm saying, your trying to act like your sister, so shouldn't you use your sister's deck?" Tai asked quietly, not trying to draw attention.

Leo raised a finger to rebuttal, only to realize Tai was right.

"You'd better get going." Yusei pointed out. Leo dashed out to the arena. "And you don't have to pick on the kid." He said to Tai.

"I'll stop if he's as good as you say." Tai said.

Back in the stands Sora was fuming. "I don't believe their allowing this."

"Trust me, with Goodwin involved, this is bound to be trouble." Tanner said.

"I'm hoping Leo doesn't embarrass me." Luna prayed.

"And Now!" The MC shouted. "Straight from the Tops it's the pint-sized wonder Ms. Luna." Leo was levitated from a trap door. "And hoping to take her down is the wall of wallop, the tower of power, Grieger."

The two met in the center and shook hands.

"That's was cool how you grabbed that microphone earlier and sticking up for my friends." Leo commented. "It's an honor to duel you."

"If I must say you have a firm grip for a young lady miss Luna." Grieger commented. Leo freaked out at this comment.

"That's funny because everyone at school thinks I'm a tomboy." Leo said sheepishly. "In fact I was once a cheerleader." He said, striking a pose.

"I do not act like that." Luna growled lowly.

"Oh this is bad." Kari said sitting next to Luna.

"I can only imagine the amount of pain his sister will inflict on him." Tai commented.

"And now, players activate your duel disk." MC ordered.

(Both LP: 4000)

"I'll take the first move," Grieger said in a demanding tone, drawing. "From my hand I activate the star blast Spell card."

"Your not summoning a monster?" Leo asked.

"By using the power of Star blast, I can lower my monsters level." Grieger began. "So I pay 500 life points."

(GLP: 3500)

"Why would you do that?" Leo asked.

"My Summon Reactor SK is a level 5 monster, so by taking its level down a notch I can summon it." Grieger explained as a humanoid airplane like monster was summoned. (LV5-4 2000/1400)

"Wait a level 5 monster on the first turn?" Leo asked in a panicked tone.

"I find that one has to give a little, to gain a lot." Grieger explained. "I end with a face down."

"It's my turn." Leo said drawing, and I summon Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode, (100/600)." Leo summoned the yellow morphtronic. "Pretty cool huh, my Morphtronics rule."

Grieger looked down. "Before you do anything, I activate my Summon Reactor SK's effect." This caught Leo's attention. "Because you summoned a monster, my reactor deals 800 points of damage to you." The monster's propellers spun and blasted Leo. (LLP: 3200)

"Grieger was the right choice, his tactics are relentless and will be showing that girls true colors in no time." Lazar chuckled at Goodwin from the center booth.

"It'll take a lot more than that to shake up my Morphtronic deck." Leo shouted, striking another pose.

"I'm not at all impressed with these Morphtronics." Grieger commented, remembering what Goodwin had told him.

"I'm about to impress your face." Leo shouted.

"I will never live this down." Luna said, shaking her head.

"I activate my Celfon's ability, so Celfon, start dialing now." Leo ordered as his Morphtronic's chest lit up. "Whatever number the dial lands on is the number of cards from the top of my deck I flip over, and if the last one is a level 4 or below Morphtronic, then I get to summon it." The number landed on a two. "And it's a two." Leo flipped his cards. "Alright, I rock out with Morphtronic Boomboxen in defense mode. (Lv 4 1200/400) "I'll end with a facedown." Leo said, as a red and white Boom box was summoned.

Not long after, Luna began clutching her head.

"Something up kid?" Izzy asked concerned.

"Just a headache." She assured.

"It's my turn, I draw, and I summon Trap Reactor Y-FI in attack mode (800/1800) Another humanoid plane took to the field. This one model after a bomber plane. "Trap Reactor attack, destroy morphtronic Celfon." The monsters turrets pointed at the Cell phone like monster.

"I activate my Morph transition Trap, this negates your attack and switch my Celfon to defense mode." Leo explained revealing his trap.

"I activate my Trap Reactor's effect, when you activate a trap, you lose 800 life points." Grieger explained. While the attack was negated, Leo still lost life points. (LLP: 2400)

"This guy plays like he's trying to get Leo worked up Emotionally." Izzy pointed out.

"No comment." Tanner agreed. "A true bait and switch tactic."

"Come on Leo." Tai and Yusei said quietly.

"Cheap shot." Leo groaned.

"Come on kid, if Goodwin's right, you're a signer, now defeat me with the power of the crimson dragon." Grieger thought.

"There's more where that came from little girl, now I attack your Boomboxen with Summon Reactor." Greiger said, as the propellers spun. To Grieger's surprise, the attack didn't work.

"Ha ha, when my monsters in defense mode, once a turn I can tune out an attack." Leo taunted.

"But it also allows me to use my Damage Summon Trap card." Greiger corrected. "Since your monster wasn't destroyed, I can pay 800 life points and summon 1 level 4 or lower monster from my hand." (GLP

2700).

"Is this guy all about 800 life points or something?" Yuuko asked.

"I summon Spell Reactor Re in attack mode. (LV 3 1200/900)." A mechanical snake with red robotic arms appeared from Greiger's hand. "You're not going to like this, but Spell Reactor RE destroy boomboxen."

"My tunes." Leo shouted.

"I play one card facedown and end my turn." Greiger explained.

"Finally, he's done." Leo thought relieved. "Since I still have Celfon, I can summon Gadget Hauler."

"He's not adapting." Tai told Yusei.

"I noticed." Yusei said.

"Have you admitted you've been backed into a corner?" Greiger asked. "Seriously can you guess what my newest reactor does, its seems so obvious."

"He's right, Spell reactor RE will hit me with 800 points of damage if I activate a spell." Leo thought glumly. "And the others will hit me if I activate a trap, or summon a monster." Leo began to panic.

"That's right," Grieger declared. "Every duelist must summon monsters and activate spells and traps." Grieger soon started to sound terrifying. "But if you do any of that, you'll do damage to yourself."

Leo soon started getting more terrified.

"Don't get scared." Yusei thought.

Kari and the others soon noticed that Luna's headache was getting worse.

"What do I do?" Leo thought. "Every time I make a move, I get hit with 800 life points." Leo shook his head determined. "No I have to adapt."

"Your going down." Leo shouted determined.

"That's it, get riled up." Grieger thought.

"I've never tried this, but it all comes down to this." Leo explained. "I activate Celfon's defense mode power, when Celfon's in defense mode I can dial a number between 1 and six, then I can look at the top cards on my deck." The number landed on a three. "And it's a three." He picked up the top three cards on his deck. "Sweet I've got more morphtronics on the way." He thought, and noticed his Datatron was the next card. "I switch my celfon back to attack mode and activate his effect." To Leo's luck it landed on a 1.

"Yes." Leo cheered. I summon, Morphtronic Datatron in attack mode." Leo shouted, summoning the monster.

"I'm confused, is that a flash drive, or a lighter?" Yukko asked.

"Flash Drive." Luna answered, as she felt really weak.

"You still take damage due to my Summon Reactor's effect." Greiger reminded. (LLP: 1600)

"This is it." Leo commented. " I release Celfon, to activate datatron's effect, slamming you with 600 life points." (GLP: 2100) "Now I release Datatron to summon, my Gadget Hauler. (LV6 1300/0) In place of the flash drive, was a massive semi truck.

"Now, unless I'm wrong, your reactors can only use their abilities once per turn." Leo pointed out.

"Clever thinking." Izzy commented.

"Now I discard my Morphtronic Magnen, to boost Gadget Hauler's attack points by 800 (1300-2100).

"Still not impressed." Grieger said half bored.

"Well your really not going to like this." Leo shouted. "I play my factory of 100 machines spell and by removing all my morphtronics, Gadget Hauler gets 200 attack points for each monster, bringing it up to 2900."

The morphtronics hopped into Gadget Hauler and powered the truck.

"You still lose life points from Spell Reactor RE." Grieger reminded. "It's over little girl."

(LLP: 800.)

"To bad you don't have an attack reactor." Leo reminded. "Gadget Hauler, destroy Trap Reactor." The truck converted into a cannon and fired.

"There's no way Grieger went down that easily." Tai said. True he was impressed by Leo's combo, he had figured Grieger had an even greater combo.

"Did it work?" Leo asked.

When the smoke cleared, Leo shook in fear. In place of the three reactors was a massive amalgamation of the three.

"I activated my Delta Reactor trap card, which negates you're attack and lets me trade in my three reactors for Flying Fortress SKY FIRE." (LV 8 3000/2500)

"I activate my Sky Fire's ability, by discarding one card, I can obliterate your Gadget Hauler." Grieger explained.

"Gadget Hauler." Leo shrieked.

"And now your open for a direct attack." Grieger explained as Sky fire dropped a bomb on Leo, ending the duel.

"Grieger has won the duel, while Luna will receive a gift basket." The MC explained.

"I can't believe I lost." Leo said in defeat.

Later at the lockers, Yusei was preparing his deck for the next match. True he was up in three duels, he wanted to prepare.

"Hey guys." Travis said, coming up.

"Why didn't you tell us you were participating?" Tai asked, half hurt.

"You never asked." Travis admitted. "By the way, did you hear that that Luna girl dueling was her twin brother?"

"From the start." Yusei admitted. "How'd you find out?"

"While I was in the hall, I heard Lazar talk to Grieger, they also mentioned something about a scanner." Travis explained. Yusei and Tai looked at each other, knowing something was up.

**End of Chapter.**

**OC Corner: None (Sorry.)**

**Also before I go I would like to point something out to my fans of Power Rangers Nitro Force. To those who have seen lokey478's Powers from the past and for the future, he asked me for permission to write it and base it off Nitro Force. So don't go thinking he ripped me off. **


	10. Chapter 10: Fortune Cup Day 1 2

Accelerating Courage: Chapter 10:

Fortune Cup First Day Part 2: The Synchro Hater

The fortune cup went smoothly after Leo's defeat. The second round went to Officer Hammer from sector security. Yusei had to hold Tai back for the duel. He ruthlessly used an Ally of Justice deck to decimate the opponent in a turbo duel. Next came Rex's lawyer, Monica. She used a deck focused around blocking the opponent and deck destruction in a ground duel. It made both Yusei and Tai sick to their stomachs. Then, Monica swore, she'd use a new deck for her next match.

Finally it was Yusei's turn to duel. His opponent was Rovan. He was about ten years older than Yusei and was clad in an old fashioned tuxedo. His eyes were a piercing blue and his hair was covered with an old gladiator helmet.

The two met for the for the third ground duel of the day. The two made their way to the field and activated their duel disks.

"Duel." The contests shouted.

(Both LP: 4000)

"Pull this of Yusei." Tai said from the garage. He was currently working on a computer glitch in his duel server with Travis and Leo not far away. Leo was still sulking over his last match.

"I guess we'll find out." Yuuko said coming in.

"Hi mom." Tai said, not looking up from his work.

"I shall take the first move." Rovan said in a gentle tone. "I place the field Spell card Coliseum-Cage of the Gladiator Beast." Rovan inserted the card into the side of his duel disk. The field around them turned into a coliseum with jungle like feel to it.

"Now when each of us summons a monster from our decks, this spell gets a counter, and for each counter, a gladiator beast monster gets 100 attack and defense points." Rovan explained. "I now summon a monster facedown in defense mode and end with two facedown cards."

"Gladiator beasts?" Yuuko asked.

"Monsters with the ability to switch out for others." Tai explained, having dealt with Gladiator beasts before during the enforcer days.

"So on a scale from 1 to 10, how screwed is Yusei?" Travis asked.

"I give it a 7.5, depending on the monsters used." Tai answered. "Plus Yusei knows about as much about these things as I do, so he could be ok."

"It's my move." Yusei declared, drawing. He looked at his opening hand of Turbo Synchron, Tunningware, Speed warrior, Scrap Iron Scarecrow, Junk Synchron and Card Rotator.

"I summon, Speed Warrior in attack mode. (LV 2 900/400)" Yusei explained. "And since it's the turn he was summoned, Speed Warrior's attack points are doubled." Speed Warrior glowed and got a power boost. (900-1800). "Speed warrior, Spin kick." The grey armored warrior spun and slammed into Rovan's monster. It was revealed to be a humanoid rhino in white armor. (LV 4 700/2100)

"Yusei, Fudo, meet Gladiator beast Hoplomus." Rovan explained.

(YLP: 3700)

"Now, since you attacked my I'm free to trade him in for another monster." Rovan explained, with a wicked grin. "And one monster in my deck requires to be special summoned by Hoplomus, so I send him back to summon Gladiator Beast Sparticus.(CC: 1) (LV 5 2300/1600-2400/1700) In place of the Rhino was a massive t-rex like monster. In its hand was a long battle ax. "Since he was summoned by Hoplomus, I can add a gladiator beast equip spell from my deck to my hand." He rummaged through his deck. "I choose my Gladiator Beast- Battle Gladius"

"Fine, I'll end with a facedown." Yusei explained.

"For Yusei's sake, I hope he doesn't summon again." Tai said.

"Why not?" Leo asked.

"The gladiator beasts can do something few monsters can called contact fusion, where they send two or more gladiator beast to the deck and summon a fusion monster." Tai explained. "Plus side is, they can go back to the deck too, but you can't re-summon the same prime monster used to summon it."

"They can do that?" Leo asked completely surprised.

"Oh yeah." Tai said.

"It's already the first move, and Rovan starts off strong." MC shouted to the excited crowd. All bets were placed on Rovan.

"Not Yusei's' best." Tanner pointed out.

Sora just stared in content. Apparently this Yusei guy was informed about their digimon experiences and help Tai while he was in the satellite. With him out, they may never get Tai to come back.

"It's my move." Rovan said. "I summon Gladiator beast Andal in attack mode. (1900/1500-2000/1600)" Rovan had summoned a black bear that stood on its hind legs. It was clad in dark blue armor, and its right eye was covered by an eye patch.

"What's its special power?" Yuuko asked.

"None that ones a normal monster." Tai explained.

"Now, Gladiator beast Andal, attack Speed Warrior with roaring claw." Rovan ordered.

Andal roared and slashed at Speed Warrior, ripping the monster to pieces. (YLP: 2500)

"Now I will attack you directly with Gladiator Beast Sparticus."

"Sorry, but I play my Scrap Iron Scarecrow." Yusei explained. "With this I can block one of your attacks, then I can place it facedown and use it next turn."

"Curses." Rovan groaned. "I end my turn with a facedown card."

"It's my turn." Yusei said, drawing. He smiled at the card he drew. "I discard my Turbo Synchron, so I can special summon my Quil-Spring Hedgehog in defense mode (LV 2 600/800)." Yusei summoned a monster similar to Quilbolt hedgehog, the only difference was the bolts were replaced with springs.

"Now I play my card rotator spell card, which switches the battle positions of all your monsters, so long as I discard a card, like my Tunningware." Yusei explained, discarding the card, while the two Gladiator beasts took a knee.

"Tuning," Rovan thought, "He wouldn't."

"Next I summon my Junk Synchron in attack mode (LV 3 1300/900). The orange Synchron took to the field. "And since I summoned my Synchron, I can special summon one level 2 or bellow monster from my grave, so welcome to the field Turbo Synchron. (LV 1 100/500)"

"Cute." Kari said, as the green car like synchron was summoned in defense mode.

"Next I tune my Quil-Spring Hedgehog with my Junk Synchron, to Synchro summon Junk Warrior. (2300/1300-2400/1300)." As the purple warrior took to the field, another torch in the cage lit up.

(CC 2)

(Andal 2100/1700)

(Sparticus 2500/1800)

"How dare you." Rovan growled. Everyone in the stadium could feel the anger flow off Rovan. "How DARE you bring that ATROSCITY to the field."

"I'm sorry?" Yusei asked confused.

"That Synchro monster, it besmirches the name of duel monsters." Rovan shouted angrily.

While Tai and Travis were focused on the duel, Leo made a call.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Yusei said, completely lost.

"There is no apologizing." Rovan roared.

"This did not come up in his personality profile." Lazar commented, answering Director Goodwin's glare.

"Well then, Junk Warrior, take down Gladiator Beast Sparticus." Yusei ordered, still confused.

"I think not, I activate my defense tactics trap card." Rovan explained, revealing one of his three traps. "With this, my Gladiator beasts can not be destroyed this turn, and all battle damage is reduced to zero, then I send my defense tactics to the bottom of my deck."

"Clever." Yusei admitted, "I'll end my turn at that."

"So be it." Rovan drew his next card and smirked. "I play the continuous spell card Field Barrier."

"Damn it." Tai growled.

"What?" Yuuko asked.

"So long as this spell remains on the field, my Gladiator's cage cannot be destroyed, and no other field spell can be played." Rovan explained with a smirk.

"Thanks Dex." Leo said, ending the call.

"What?" Travis asked the younger boy.

"According to Dexter, several super tough Gladiator beast Fusion monsters were scrapped, because at the same time, Synchro monsters debuted." Leo explained.

"That can't be the only reason." Tai said.

"Now, I send my Gladiator Beast Sparticus, and Gladiator beast Andal back to my deck." Rovan explained, as the two hopped into a large swirling vortex.

"Is he fusion summoning?" Leo asked. Tai nodded.

"I fusion summon Gladiator beast Gaiodiaz in attack mode. (CC3) (LV 7 2600/ 1500- 2900/1800). In place of the two Gladiator Beast, was a massive version of Sparticus, it wore black and gold armor, a gladiator helmet, and in its hand was a larger ax. "Since I summoned a monster from my deck, I can activate the effect of my Double Tag Team Trap card." Rovan declared, revealing his trap. "Since I special summoned a monster from my deck, I can special summon one level 4 or below Gladiator beast from my deck, and I choose my Gladiator beast Laquari in attack mode. (CC4)" On the field was a flame covered humanoid Tiger. "Since he was special summoned from my deck, his original attack points are now counted as 2100." (Laquari 1800/400- 2100/400-2500/800) (Gaiodiaz 2900/1800-3000/1900)

"Now Gaiodiaz attack Junk Warrior with Gladiator's ax." The titan grabbed its weapon and swung it at Junk Warrior.

"I activate my Scrap Iron Scarecrow." Yusei said, revealing the trap.

"I'm afraid not," Rovan smirked. "I play my most recent trap card, Parry, by sending a gladiator beast from my hand to my deck, your trap card is negated."

Yusei's eyes widened at that statement. As it happened, Junk Warrior was ripped in two.

(YLP: 3200)

"And let's not forget Gaiodiaz's effect, you take battle damage equal to your destroyed monster's defense points.

(YLP: 1800)

"I end my turn." Rovan said with a satisfied smirk. "And because of which, I can now send my Gaoidiaz back to the deck to summon Andal, and Bestiari." (CC 6) (1900/1500-2500/2100) (LV 4 1500/800-2100/800) Rovan had resummoned his bear, and a large green hawk clad in battle armor. "Unfortunately, due to my newest monster, I must destroy a spell or trap, so I must now say goodbye to Field Barrier."

What, why's he ending his turn?" Leo asked. "He can destroy Turbo Synchron and leave Yusei's field empty."

"He wants Yusei to suffer." Tai answered in a monotone voice. "I've seen it dozens of times before, he wants Yusei to suffer, not for something he did, but for a problem in Rovan's past, and he wants to use Yusei's Synchro monsters to do it."

"It's my turn." Yusei said, "And I'll play my Card of Sanctity Spell card, now both of us draw until we have 6 cards in our hand."

"Best you can do I suppose." Rovan said cockily as the two drew.

"Next, I summon my Shield Warrior in defense mode. (LV 3 800/1600). Yusei summoned the large shield using monster to the field. "Next I play my Synchro City Field Spell."

"Your what?" Rovan asked as the field changed. Gone was the Coliseum, and in its place was a large city with circuits everywhere.

"So long as this field spell is out, I can summon any Synchro monster with one less level, provided the Tuner monster I use is a Synchron, plus it gains 500 attack and defense points just because it was a Synchron." Yusei explained.

"That's great and all, but why is the coliseum gone?" Kari asked.

"Their can only be one field spell out at a time." Tanner explained. "And now, Rovan's gladiator beast go back to their original attack points."

(GBL: 2100/400)

(GBA: 1900/1500)

GBB: 1500/800)

"Now I play my equip spell Synchro boost, giving a level and 500 attack points to my Shield warrior. (LV 3-4 1300/1600). Yusei explained as the shielded monster glowed with power. "Next, I tune my Turbo Synchron to my Turbo Warrior. (LV 6 2500/1500- 3000/2000). In place of the two monsters, was a large red, old fashioned car themed warrior. It had silver claws.

"Turbo Warrior, take out his Gladiator beast Bestiari." The claws on Turbo warrior lit up with black light, and slashed the bird like monster.

(RLP: 2500)

"I end with a facedown card." Yusei said, reliving his breath.

"Not that that wasn't a cool combo, but why didn't Yusei take out Laquiri instead."

"Bestari is used to summon Gladiator beast Gyzarus, which takes out any two cards of Rovan's choice which would have left him open for a game finisher." Tai explained.

"It is my turn." Rovan drew his next and smirked. "I discard one card from my hand to activate my trap booster spell card." Rovan explained.

"Trap booster?" Kari asked.

"It lets Rovan play a trap card, without the need to wait a turn with it being facedown." Tanner explained. "And I choose my Trojan Gladiator beast trap, with it, I summon a gladiator beast to your side, and draw once more."

"So who do I get?" Yusei asked.

"My Gladiator Beast Darius. (LV 4 1700/300)." Rovan smirked as a winged horse like warrior took to Yusei's field clad in orange armor in defense mode.

"Next is my Gladiator Taming spell card, which allows me to do one of two actions while I possess a Gladiator Beast." Rovan said, "And I choose to take control of a gladiator beast on your field."

The horse like Gladiator beast was pulled to Rovan's field by a long silver whip.

"Next I return my three Gladiator Beast back to my deck." Rovan sneered with a wicked grin.

"Now what's he summoning?" Leo asked Tai scared.

"A Gladiator beast that doesn't go back to the deck at the end phase." Tai groaned.

"I fusion summon Gladiator Beast Heraklinos (LV 8 3000/2800) In place of the three gladiator beasts was a massive rhino like warrior. It's face was painted and had feather's behind his head. It was clad in blue and green armor with wings similar to Bestari. In one hand was a shield with thrusters on it. The other was Spartacus's ax.

"That thing scares me." Leo gulped.

"It should, by discarding a card, it can negate any spell or trap card." Tai explained.

"Now I equip my monster with my battle Halberd, granting it 300 more attack points. (GBH 3000-3300).

"Now attack my monster, destroy that monstrosity." Rovan ordered.

"I activate." Yusei began.

"Activating your trap will bring you nowhere." Rovan shouted enraged. "Heraklinos can negate effects."

"Correction, spell and trap effects." Yusei smirked. "I discard my Lucky Warrior from my hand."

Just as the gladiator's ax was coming down, a monster's ghost took the field. It was sort of a jester like monster who wore armor that bore a striking resemblance to a black roulette wheel. In its hand was a large die.

"Now a die is rolled, and my Turbo Warrior gains 100 attack points times the number rolled." Yusei explained. Lucky Warrior tossed the die and it landed on a three (TW 3000-3300). Turbo Warrior's claws dug into Herkalinos' chest as the halberd entered Turbo Warrior's chest. The two turned into pixilated dust.

"Curses." Rovan groaned. "I end my turn by summoning a monster face down and playing my Gladiator Spirit Spell card, which enables me to summon a Gladiator beast monster I used to summon a fusion gladiator beast, and I chose my Andal in defense mode."

"That doesn't make any sense, how'd he forget his monster didn't work on monster effects?" Leo asked.

"Rage can cloud anyone's judgment." Travis explained.

"Here goes something." Yusei said. "I summon my Dash Warrior in attack mode. (LV 3 600/1200) Yusei's red speed warrior monster took to the field.

"Dash Warrior take out Gladiator beast Andal." Yusei ordered.

"Are you stupid?" Rovan demanded.

"Not really, Dash warrior gains 1200 attack points when it goes into battle." Yusei explained. (DW 600-1800). Dash Warrior slammed its foot into the bear, destroying Andal.

"I'll end with another facedown." Yusei said.

"This is ridiculous." Rovan growled, drawing. "I play pot of greed to draw twice more." He then got a wicked grin. "I reveal my Gladiator Beast Hoplulous, so I can special summon my test tiger in attack mode (LV 3 600/300)." Rovan had summoned a tiger to the field clad in blue and red armor, and revealed his facedown monster. "Next I activate my tiger's effect, by tributing it, and my Hoplulos, I can summon any Gladiator beast, and it will be treated as it would be summon by a Gladiator beast."

"So who do you chose?" Yusei asked.

"I pick Gladiator beast Sector. (LV 4 400/300)" Rovan explained. Rovan chose a gecko like Gladiator beast with bluish armor on. On each shoulder was a thruster like on Herkalino's shield.

"Oh, kay." Kari said confused.

"What's that one's power?" Leo asked.

"I really don't remember, only that it isn't a good thing for Yusei." Tai admitted.

"Next I play my Gladiator Beast Murmillo (LV 3 800/400). Rovan explained as a blue fish like warrior and turbines on its back took to the field.

"That's not scary." Leo commented.

"This coming from the kids who has a cell phone is his deck." Travis joked.

"Now, Murmillo, destroy Dash Warrior with turbine pulse." Rovan roared. The fish then destroyed Dash Warrior (YLP: 1600) "Now, Sector attack his life points directly."

(YLP: 1200)

"Now let me guess, you're sending you're monsters back to you're deck to summon two more monsters?" Yusei asked.

"You are partially right." Rovan chuckled. "My Sector's effect is quiet different from my other Gladiator Beasts, instead of sending it back to the deck, I can summon any two Gladiator Beasts from my deck."

"What?" Yusei said surprised.

"Oh yeah, that's the effect." Tai said sheepishly.

"Now I summon Gladiator Beasts Octavious, (LV 7 2500/1200) and Laquri (1800/400-2100/400). Rovan's two monsters were the flaming Gladiator and massive bald eagle with light green armor on and a cane like staff.

"Why didn't he summon that thing before?" Leo asked.

"Because, you have to discard a card at the end of each turn otherwise that overgrown chicken goes back to the deck." Tai said.

"So?" Leo asked not getting this.

"That would me more Gladiator Beasts in the graveyard and less in the deck." Travis explained.

"Oh." Leo said.

"Now for Octavious's ability, I can destroy one card on your side of the field." Rovan smirked. Yusei could only watch as his defense draw trap was destroyed.

"Now, I can summon my most powerful beast." Rovan roared with a psychotic laugh.

"Tai what monster is he talking about?" Travis asked.

"Don't look at me, I thought the best was Herklinos." Tai admitted, his eyes now lock on the screen.

"I remove my Gladiator Beast Sector, and my other three beasts to fusion summon, Gladiator Beast Dragonva. (LV 10 3750/400) In place of the four gladiator beasts was a monster that could be easily summed up in one word: Massive. A black humanoid dragon took to the field clad in gold armor. The inner parts of its wings was dark red as was its eyes. Its' jaw filled with razor sharp teeth. On its back was a massive cannon. In one hand was a saw like sword, in the other was a large red and black shield.

"What is that card doing there?" Dexter shouted.

"What are you talking about Dex?" Luna asked.

"Remember how Leo called earlier and asked me about those unfinished Gladiator Beasts, that's one of them." Dexter answered. "I don't even know it's effects."

"I've never heard of that monster." Yusei said firmly.

"No doubt, Dragonva is a very special card, one an anonymous fried gave to me." Rovan explained. "Unfortunately I cannot attack with him this turn, but that is the least of your worries."

"What!" Yusei asked.

"During my end phase, Dragonva inflicts you with 200 points of damage for every Gladiator Beast card removed from the game."

"What!" Yusei demanded.

Leo then began doing the math with his fingers. "That's 800 life points."

(YLP: 1000)

"It's my turn." Yusei said, drawing. "I summon Sonic Chick in defense mode." (LV 1 300/300). Yusei had summoned his pink bird monster out.

"I end at that." Yusei said.

"Fine." Rovan smirked drawing. "It should be noted, that my Dragonva inflicts you with 300 points of damage every time he destroys a monster in battle."

"Then you won't be winning this turn." Yusei explained.

"What?" Rovan demanded.

"Sonic chick can't be destroyed by a monster with more than 1900 attack points." Yusei stated.

"Very well then, but before I end my turn I play the Spell Card Sound Proof." Rovan roared.

"What?" Yusei asked shocked.

"What's that do?" Kari asked.

"Until the end of Rovan next turn, no one can special summon a Synchro monster." Tanner explained.

"And most of Yusei's best monsters are Synchro monsters." Leo shouted, after getting the same explanation from Tai.

"A true duelist can adapt to situations like this." Tai explained.

"And I end my turn." Rovan smirked. The cannons on Dragonva's back lit up and slammed Yusei once more.

(YLP 200)

"Yusei's going to have to pull off a serious miracle to defeat Rovan." The MC shouted.

"Can't argue with that." Tai grumbled.

"It's my turn." Yusei said, desperately.

"Make you're move misfit, so that I may crush you." Rovan ordered.

"Since you asked." Yusei said with a smirk. "I remove my Lucky warrior to special summon Gambler Knight in defense mode." (LV 5 1900/1900) As Yusei took out his monster from his graveyard, a new one took to the field. It was essentially a more adult Lucky Warrior. It wore armor with all the playing card suits on it and a knight helmet. In one hand was a sword made from playing cards and the other was a roulette wheel like shield.

"Now I activate his special ability, since I used Lucky Warrior's effect this duel, I draw one card for the number rolled, and since it was three I draw 3 cards from my deck." Yusei explained, he then got a grin on his face, revealing a card he had gotten from the booster packs. "I play my Advance Synchronization Spell card."

"Advance what?" Rovan asked.

"This turn only, I can summon a Synchro monster from my extra deck." Yusei explained.

"No you can't Sound Proof lasts until my next turn." Rovan shouted enraged.

"Correction, I can't _Special summon_ a Synchro monster." Yusei corrected, "Advance Synchronization lets me summon any Synchro monster from my deck, but it's treated as a normal summon and I have to tribute the correct number of monsters."

"What!" Rovan paled.

"Plot twist." Travis joked.

"Now I tribute my Sonic Chick and Gambler knight to rev up my Lightning Warrior in defense mode. (LV 7 2400/1700). In place of the two monsters was a humanoid figure with a massive mane of yellow hair. He was clad in silver armor with a blue gem on the front. His face was covered with a white mask and around his neck and waist were red scarves.

"Wait, defense mode?" Rovan asked.

"To go with my Zero Gravity Trap card. Yusei explained, Tai smirked.

"What?" Leo asked.

"I traded Yusei that card for a Flute of summoning Dragons last night since I had an extra." Tai explained.

Dragonva took a knee while Lightning Warrior stood up.

"Next I equip my Lightning Warrior to Synchro Saber granting my monster 500 attack points and it deals piercing damage to all none Synchro monsters." Yusei explained. Lightning Warrior was now in possession of a large sword with a jet turbine on the side. It's blade was the same shade of green as the Synchro summon rings. ( LW 2400-2900)

"What?" Rovan freaked.

"Lightning crash." Yusei ordered. Lightning covered the monster and it destroyed the newest Gladiator Beast.

(RLP: 0)

The air was still around Rovan, he finally collapsed to his knees and his eyes widened. "I lost." He gasped.

Yusei appeared in front of Rovan with an extended hand.

"That was a great duel." Yusei said smiling.

Rovan's expression turned to anger and swatted the Satellite's hand away.

"I need no pity from a Synchro user." Rovan shouted. The Gladiator got up and left. As he exited the arena, he was shocked to see Officer Jacobs nearby.

"You lost." He growled. "The order isn't happy."

"I acted well." Rovan said with a Brooklyn accent.

"True, that performance did throw me off." Jacobs admitted.

Meanwhile up in Goodwin's box, Lazar was having a massive panic attack.

"The Order has sent an agent into the fortune cup, we're all doomed." Lazar shouted franticly.

"Calm down Lazar." Goodwin demanded.

"Calm down?" Lazar asked, "That Dragonva monster is proof they have connection's everywhere."

"True, but so do we." Goodwin reminded.

"He won that?" Sora asked shocked.

"That's our boy Yusei." Tanner chuckled.

"You rock Fudo." Tai said giving his friend a high five.

"Thanks." Yusei said. He then noticed something reflective behind Tai. It looked liked someone's glasses were reflecting off and the person disappeared.

"Who was that?" Yusei thought.

-End of Chapter-

**Original Card Corner**

**Name: Quil Spring Hedgehog**

**Level 2**

**Type: Beast/effect**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Attack: 600**

**Defense: 800**

**Effect: Discard one monster from your hand to the graveyard, special summon this monster. If this was used for a Synchro Material it is removed from the game.**

**Name: Synchro City**

**Type: Field Spell**

**Effect: All Synchro monsters in either players extra deck levels are decreased by one as long as one of the required Synchro Material monsters is a Synchron. When a Synchro Monster is summoned with a Synchron as a Synchro Material, the summoned monster gains 500 attack points.**

**Name: Lucky Warrior**

**Level 3**

**Type: Warrior/effect**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Attack: 100**

**Defense: 100**

**Effect: While this card is in your hand and your opponent declares an attack on one of your monsters, discard this card and roll a die. The defending monster gains 100 attack points times the number rolled.**

**Name: Gladiator Spirits**

**Type: Normal Spell**

**Effect: When a fusion Gladiator Beast is destroyed special summon 1 monster from your deck used to summon it.**

**Name: Gladiator Beast Dragonva**

**Level: 10**

**Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Attack: 3750**

**Defense 400**

**Effect: Gladiator Beast Sector + 3 Gladiator Beast monsters. This card is fusion summoned by removing the listed monster from the game and on the field. (You do not use Polymerization.) When this card destroys a monster by battle your opponent loses 300 life points. At the end of your turn inflict 200 points of damage to your opponent for each Gladiator Beast monster that has been removed from the game.**

**Name: Gambler Knight**

**Level: 5**

**Type: Warrior/effect**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Attack 1900**

**Defense: 1900**

**Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by removing one Lucky Warrior from your Graveyard. If the effect of Lucky Warrior was activated, draw one card times the number rolled by Lucky Warrior's effect.**

**Name: Advance Synchronization**

**Type: Quick Play spell card**

**Effect: You cannot activate this card if you have normal summoned this turn. During this turn you can normal summon 1 Synchro monster from your extra deck. (You must tribute the required number of monster.)**

**Name: Synchro Saber**

**Type: Equip spell**

**Effect: This card can only be equipped to a Synchro monster. The equipped monster gains 500 attack points. Inflict piercing damage to your opponent only if the defending monster isn't a Synchro monster.**

**That's it for this chapter. I'm also throwing in my own plot twist. Before I go, I have question: What's your favorite original card of mine?**


	11. Chapter 11: Fortune Cup Day 1 3

Accelerating Courage

Chapter 11: Fortune Cup Day 1 Part 3: Battle with the Black Rose

"Don't worry about your loss Leo." Dexter said as he and Leo made their way back from the concession stand. Leo with several snacks in hand was still sulking about his defeat at the hands of Grieger.

"It's not a loss if you learned something from it." Yusei explained as he leaned against the wall.

"Yeah I learned more about loosing." Leo said sarcastically.

"Excuse me." A voice said rudely. They turned to see one of the female duelists of the tournament Akiza. She was a red head Yusei's age in a dark red, black, and white dress with matching shoes and black stockings and fingerless forearm length gloves. Her hair was tied in the front with a metal ornament. Around her neck was a gold pendent with a green gem on it. As she passed Yusei, she glared at the Satellite. It wasn't like the ones he had been getting from the crowd for beating Rovan, it was just different.

"So what's her problem?" Leo asked after she brushed passed them.

"Why do I feel like I've met her before?" Yusei thought.

"Hey Yusei," Leo said, "Can you give these to Tai, I'm not allowed back stage anymore." Leo handed Yusei a double cheeseburger, chili fries, and a large chocolate shake.

"Sure, but I'm not certain he'll have that shake anymore." Yusei smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the next round of the Fortune Cup." MC shouted.

"This is getting good." Davis said.

"We're just here until Tai looses, then we leave." Sora reminded.

"With the tactic I've seen him pull off, that won't be happening anytime soon." Ken commented.

"Tai just might win this thing." Kari said happily.

"Shut up, both of you." Sora ordered.

"Our first contestant entering the arena, it's the knight in Shining Armor Gil De Randsborg." The MC shouted as a man in a gold knight costume rose up from the platform. On his back was a blue cape. On one arm was a shield like duel disk.

"What is that man wearing?" Tai asked after taking a bite out of his burger.

"Word is he wouldn't duel with out it." Travis joked as he, Tai, Greiger, and Yusei sat in the common room for the contestants.

"New Domino City." Randsborg shouted triumphantly to the crowd with a raised sword and a thick British accent. "Thou shall knowest my blade and my deck by my attacks the shall witness."

"As we get a Shakespearean expert to translate that, let's welcome his opponent." The MC said.

"This guy can't be serious." Yanagi asked flatly.

"No comment." Sora said in the same tone.

"I wore that costume last Halloween." Tanner joked with a straight face.

"With a record of," The MC began, "Well, we have any record of her." The announcer said sheepishly, causing many murmurs amongst the crowd. The girl rose from the opposing platform with a burgundy duel disk on her arm. "Well we can tell you she, um." MC began only to be heard in a whisper. "What do you mean we have no info on her."

"That girl looks so familiar." Yuuko commented.

"I think I've seen her before too." Leo admitted.

"Like in the hallway?" Dexter asked.

"No, before that." Leo insisted.

"Alright, all I can give is her name, please welcome Akiza Izinski." MC shouted.

"Izinski, isn't that one of the senator's last name?" Travis asked.

"Are you going to share those?" Greiger asked Tai, regarding his chili fries. Tai pulled the basket towards him defensively.

Luna soon was focused on Akiza's deck.

"What's wrong Luna?" Her brother asked.

"Her deck, something's wrong it's in pain I can feel it." Luna asked .

"Right." Yolie said, not believing the girl.

"You'll find no mercy here Sorcerers." Ransburg shouted. "You will know defeat."

"Let's duel." The two combatants shouted.

(Both LP: 4000)

"Ready fair maiden?" Randsborg asked sarcastically. "Behold." He drew. "I summoneth a level 3 Masked Knight (LV 3 1500/800). The man had summoned a small gold and sliver armored knight in attack mode.

"Why's he going first, I thought it was chivalry that made knights who they are?" Ken joked.

"Level monsters?" Davis asked.

"I've seen these kind of monsters in Tai's deck, basically you can summon stronger versions of them if something special happens." Kari answered.

"That's the short version." Tanner said.

"Thee shall suffer this, its ability most special." Randsborg said. Level three Masked Knight glowed with energy, and blasted Akiza. "Thou lose 400 life points."

(ALP: 3600) The girl never moved once.

"She scares me." Davis admitted.

"She scares me too so don't feel bad." Cody admitted.

"Babies." TK scoffed.

"Forthwith, I activate the spell card Level Up!" Randsborg activated the spell.

"I take it that lets him summon the next Masked Knight?" Yuuko asked. Tanner nodded.

"Thou has severed nobly, but be banished to thy field of graves, for I summoneth Masked Knight level the fifth.(LV 5 2300/1300) A much larger version of Masked Knight arrived on the field. Akiza still never moved.

"And thus, like thy brother in arms, it hath in ability most special." The knight explained. "Thou shall feel the sharp sting of forces against thee, life points most foul be gone." Masked Knight lit up and blasted Akiza, still she never even flinched.

(ALP: 2600)

"Still think she isn't scary?" Davis asked TK.

"That proves nothing." TK said, starting to get scared himself.

"I shall yield with a facedown." Randsborg said, ending his turn.

"Can our mystery duelist come back from this?" The MC asked the crowd.

"Fear not maiden of the darkness, thy defeat is soon." The knight nut said.

Still, Akiza didn't move.

"A silent tongue?" Randsborg asked. "Doth the viper take hold of thee?"

"No, I'm tired of hearing your bad accent." Akiza said angrily. She then summoned a large hedge in defense mode.

(LV 2 300/1200)

"What is that?" Yolie asked.

"It's Wall of Ivy, a great card for defense." Dexter explained.

"Next I'll activate my spell card, Seed of deception, so I can now special summon a level 2 or below plant monster from my hand, or as you might say, though are about to be royally played, and I choose Copy Plant." (LV 1 0/0) A monster made out of overlapping roots with eyes appeared on the field.

"And since its been summoned it gets to be the same level as a monster on your field." Akiza explained, as Copy plant morphed into a duplicate of Masked Knight. (Copy Plant LV1-LV5) "And this fair maiden would like to thank you for all your help."

"Why do all that?" Sora asked confused.

"She's going to Synchro Summon." Dexter and Leo shouted in unison.

"I fear you not milady." Randsborg said, holding up his shield duel disk.

"Well you should, because now I tune my Copy Plant and Wall of Ivy." Akiza shouted. "Time to stop playing with plastic swords and dice, and I Synchro summon Black Rose Dragon. (LV 7 2400/1800) A massive black dragon took to the field. It had red stripes and armor that looked like red rose petals which made up its body and wings. Several thorny tendrils were around its body. As the monster was summoned, Tai and Yusei grabbed their arms in pain. Wind and fear filled the stadium.

"Tis true, thou beiest the black rose." Randsborg declared.

"It's the black rose." People shouted.

"They let her into the contest!" Sora screamed.

"They may not have know, it is at random." Izzy said.

"Being friends with Atlas, I could take, but with her?" Tai thought.

"What's wrong with you two?" Travis asked. Greiger raised an eyebrow at Travis.

"We've seen that dragon before." Yusei explained.

"Then count yourselves lucky, those who see the Black Rose never duel again, its said that the dragon's wrath can cause true destruction." Greiger explained.

"It looks as if mine warrior shall do battle with thyn dark dragon, and thy dark maiden shall pay." Randsborg said, expecting to use his facedown card Sakuretsu armor.

"I activate Black rose Dragon's special ability, when its summoned, I can destroy every card on the field." Akiza announced.

"Curses." Randsborg said.

Black rose dragon turned into a massive tornado which destroyed itself, Masked Knight, and the facedown card. The powerful wind erupted through out the stadium.

"You thou can control the wind?" The knight asked.

"Among other things." Akiza said, placing a facedown card. "As I activate my field spell Black Garden." Vines covered the arena, becoming a flowery cage.

"What evil is this?" Randsborg demanded.

"It's your move Randsborg." Akiza answered.

"So be it." Randsborg said drawing. "I activateth mine spell card, the Warrior Returneth Alive, to ad Masked Knight Level the third to my hand." He added the level monster to his hand.

"Now mine monster, return to battle and fight again." The small knight returned once more. As it did, the vines from the field spell wrapped around it, and a flower appeared on Akiza's side. (LV 2 800/800)

"What be this?" Randsborg asked.

"This be the power of my Black Garden." Akiza said. "Whenever we summon a monster, its attack points are cut in half and the other gets a rose token, but I'm sure a knight like yourself can handle some thorns."

(MK3 1500/800- 750/800)

"Vengeance is mine." The knight shouted as Masked knight charged up an energy blast.

"I play my trap card, Doppelganger." Akiza said. "Whenever I take damage from a monster effect, you lose the same amount of life points you big tin can."

(ALP: 2200)

(RLP 3600)

A strong rose petal infused gust of wind hit the knight themed duelist.

Everyone freaked as the knight's face was scared from the attack.

"Her powers are really." Davis shouted.

"Still proves nothing." TK panicked.

"Tis nothing more than a scratch, her powers scare not this brave warrior." Randsborg said wiping the mark off. "By thyn witch shall pay."

"Be careful who you call a witch." Akiza said darkly.

"He's dead." Everyone in the arena thought.

"You shall pay dearly for your threat." The knight shouted angrily. "I play two cards of the facedown, thyn turn."

"I know." Akiza said, half bored. "And I play my Mark of the rose spell card, so I remove my Copy Plant to take control your masked knight." The knight showed up on Akiza's field and took a knee.

"Thou bewitched mine noble knight." Randsborg cried.

"So feel the sting of his betrayal." Akiza suggested darkly. The knight monster drew its sword and slashed Randsborg.

(RLP: 2850)

"Don't worry, your knight will go back to your field at the end of my turn due to Mark of the Rose, but returns to me during my standby phase." Akiza explained. "Now I activate my Vengeful Servant equip spell, causing you to lose life points equal to its original attack points." Masked Knight jumped back over and hit Randsborg.

(RLP 1350)

"You shall pay for that, with mine trap level change." Randsborg said. "My treasonous Masked Knight shall return to the grave and my Masked Knight Level the fifth shall take its place."

(MK5 2300/1300-1150/1300) The taller knight returned, and another rose token appeared on Akiza's field.

"Guess you forgot about my Black Garden, I end my turn." Akiza scoffed.

"Sorceress, you know not who you deal with." The knight nut said, drawing. "For your brave service knight, thou has been promoted to Masked Knight, level the seventh." (LV 7 2900/ 1800- 1450/1800). An even bigger Masked Knight took to the field as did a third rose token.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but hurry up and win Akiza, we all hate his accent." Davis shouted still scared.

"Thou foul maiden has bewitch mine knight, but your wicked foliage shall stand no more." Randsborg declared. "I grant my knight Glory shield." Masked Knight now had a large shield with crystals on it.

"It doesn't matter, my rose tokens can't be destroyed in battle." Akiza said nonchalantly.

"It matters not for you cannot activate thy wicked spells when it attacks and when you lose life points due to thy battle, I may destroy one spell or trap on your field." Randsborg explained. "Now attack."

(ALP: 1550)

"Now I chose to destroy thy trap card doppelganger, then the effect of my Masked Knight inflicts you with 1500 life points." The knight nut explained.

(ALP: 50)

"Gil's got this." Yolie scoffed.

"I don't know, after all some flowers bloom twice." Ken said.

"I yield with a facedown." Gil smirked. "Mine face down card Martyr flag with double mine monster attack points, perfect for when she tributes her tokens for a powerful monster." He thought.

"It's my turn." Akiza drew. "I activate my Garden's special ability, I send it to the graveyard and destroy my rose tokens to special summon a monster from my graveyard, provided its attack points are equal to or less than the combined attack points of my rose tokens."

"She wouldn't." TK said completely afraid.

"She would." Davis answered.

"I special summon Black rose Dragon." The rose covered dragon returned as the garden and tokens wilted.

"I now activate my Dragon's other ability, which lets me remove my Wall of Ivy, and reduce your monsters attack and defense points to zero." Akiza declared darkly.

"But that be not fair," Gil complained as his accent switched from a knight to a hippie. "I spent all year on this costume."

"Pay up." Tai ordered. Travis, Greiger, and Yusei all handed the Interdimentinal duelist 5 bucks from the bet stating Gil's accent was fake.

"Black Binding Gale." Akiza ordered. The dragon breathed a powerful flaming flower blast and wiped out Gil's life points.

(RLP: 0)

The attack ripped apart part of the field and several spectators freaked out. One man in a trench coat smirked.

"Guess, I'll see you guys, I've got a duel to prep for." Travis said.

"Didn't Goodwin tell him about the signers?" Greiger thought.

**-End of Chapter-**

**Original Card corner**

**None**

**Ok people here's chapter 11. Chapter 12 will come sooner if someone tells me what their favorite original card of mine they like.**


End file.
